My Secret
by Taenny
Summary: UA: Anzu es una chica humilde que desea superarse en la vida, tendrá que cuidar de su hermano menor mientras, entra a un prestigioso colegio de élite, Alter Bridge donde la clase social era lo que importa. Lo que la obligara a ocultar un secreto, de todos sus amigos, amores, mentiras y conflictos ¿podrá cumplir sus metas? A pesar de enamorarse del mismo chico que su mejor amiga.
1. Mi Pesadilla Comienza

Buenas a todos!, vengo a presentarles mi primer fanfic de yugioh!, este fic lo adapte a una historia que tengo desde hace tiempo pensé que sería divertido adaptarla a los personajes de la serie. Depende de cómo sea su recibimiento iré publicando.

El Cálido verano acababa de anunciar su llegada a la antigua ciudad de Domino, dando inicio las tan anheladas vacaciones que tanto se esperaban por muchas personas pero especialmente a los chicos de preparatoria pero esto no comienza aquí.

Se cuenta que era muy difícil encajar en la alta sociedad de aquella enorme y hermosa ciudad, la convivencia entre las clases sociales era muy limitada y más para aquellos que deseaban superarse o optar a entrar a una escuela de elite como lo era Alter Bridge habían solo dos requerimientos mínimos para entrar uno era poder pagar la gran matricula semestral que pedían, pero más que nada debían pertenecer a una buena familia.

Para ser exactos todo esto ocurría más que en la zona Kings Road mejor conocida como uno de los lugares comerciales más elegantes y costosos de toda la ciudad de Londres donde el instituto Alter Bridge yacía construido hace mas de 100 años por su debida antigüedad e gran prestigio el cual fue conservado a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca de Kings Road evitando que se expandiera aun más.

Alter Bridge era un gran instituto cubría casi una estaría en una gran zona boscosa sus edificios y pasajes eran aun estilo romano antiguo bien cuidado y delicado las paredes de un color crema oscuro y los piso de un brillante blanco resplandeciente consistía de 5 enormes edificios, el principal que habían todas la aulas de clase que en si mismo era divido en 2 zonas, el de la cafetería con todo lo que desearas comer como todo un restauran, todo un edificio para los diferentes deportes que se imparten, el auditorio Y por último la biblioteca.

Mientras que en ese mismo instituto una multitud de estudiantes, conversaban alegremente felices de que fuera el último día de clases por una buena temporada, muchos compartían los lugares que visitarían otros acordaban salir en las vacaciones.

En el comedor, Había un pequeño grupo de 5 personas entre ellos una chica de cabellos castaños cortos al nivel de sus hombros, vivaces ojos color azul claro y tez tan blanca como la nieve, de esbelta y grácil figura que corresponde el nombre de Anzu Masaki, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mejor estudiante del año en todas las materias, de carácter fuerte y dulce a la vez. Era temida y admirada por varios en el instituto, Pero ella tiene un gran **Secreto **que no desea que nadie de su escuela se enterara bajo ningún motivo sus estudios dependían de ello.

A su lado se encontraban los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil, Atem Motou, Jonouchi Katsuya, Mana Lesser y Mai Valentine, los cinco miembros del consejo estudiantil cada uno distinguido por un talento especial, tanto como envidiados y admirados. Podían por fin respirar al fin terminar el primer trimestre del año.

-Anzu ¿Entonces iras con nosotros a la playa por una semana por lo menos?- sonríe Mana quien era una tierna chica de tez blanca, cabellos amarillos hasta la espalda con un corte peculiar, que siempre lleva bien peinado con dos horquillas aun lado del fleco, expresivos ojos verdes, de contextura delgada pero delicada. Ella es la secretaria del consejo estudiantil o mejor dicho de los dos presidentes, no es muy buena en los estudios excepto en literatura materia que le encanta por cual se hizo presidenta del club de teatro es alegre y fantasiosa chica.

-No, puedo lo siento- _"debo trabajar este verano, mis gastos no se pagan solos" _terminando su bebida con un suspiro- Diviértanse ustedes por mi – con una suave sonrisa y golpeando suavemente la mesa en resignación siempre les rechazaba.

-hmm…aburrida, trabajas tanto…- siendo irrumpida por Jonouchi un joven de piel blanca fuertes rasgos, cabello rubio un poco largo y desordenado, ojos castaños, su cuerpo de una fuerte contextura física ya que era el presidente del club de deporte era la materia que mejor se le daba por no decir la única. Su deber en el consejo escolar es monitorear el área de actitud académica y organizar asuntos escolares lo cual él llamaba "ser el perrito faldero de la Presidenta" por tener siempre que ocuparse de cualquier labor que ella le pidiera.

-Es la "Presidenta" Mana y por lo tanto la modelo a seguir según el director, no puede irse a divertir con unos pobres y aburridos como nosotros que tienen vida social ella, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer en su importante vida ¿Capecci?- menciona Jono con tono burlón.

- Jono cuidado y terminas como la ultima vez por esas bromas- ríe un poco

-Son un par de idiotas los dos- sisea Mai ella de tez blanca cabello rubios ondulados hasta la cintura con un fleco partido en dos, tenía una figura envidiable y ojos violáceos su cabello siempre va suelto, ella una de las chicas más populares de la escuela por su extraordinario físico y conducta intachable de dama de sociedad aun que esto a ella no le importaba muy poco, ella es quien lleva las cuentas y presupuesto escolar mejor conocida como "tesorera" su materia favorita la física.

-Ya hablo la señorita amargada- con las manos atrás de su cabeza- Solo jugábamos.

- Jono, estoy muy feliz hoy para que me hagas molestar con tu poco cerebro de niño no pensante, así que mejor haz tu trabajo ahí – con cierta sonrisa de sorna señala a una pareja de novios queriendo saltarse el almuerzo hacia uno de los salones.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Demonios! Te odio ¡Anzu!- grita molesto levantándose de golpe hiendo a cumplir las órdenes de su jefa.

-Anzu sencillamente eres Genial – sonríe divertida- Pobre Jono nunca puede molestarte-

-Es simple, Mana ella no se deja como tu – suspira fastidiada- terminare mis labores, las veo en la última clase- tomando su bandeja y alejándose de ellas.

-Wa, es tan mala ni siquiera, porque es el último día de clases por todo un mes que ya no podremos estar juntos y se va! Ush.-

-No seas, tan chillona Mana, no puedo leer- menciona el ultimo chico de la fila de esa mesa quien era de tez tan nívea, cabello tricolor con un peculiar corte, sus ojos eran violáceos de una penetrante mirada, buena contextura física no muy musculosa pero tampoco flácida que atraía la atención de cualquier chica. Sin mencionar que era el chico más popular de la escuela y el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, tanto como el mejor de su curso en todas las materias.

-Arg, Atem siempre que hablas me deprimes – con los ánimos por el suelo.

La conversación se vuelve más animada con Atem ignorándolas de vez en cuando en su lectura, mientras Anzu molestaba un poco a Mana, una chica ajena a ellos llega un poco deprisa.

-Presidenta Masaki, el Director quiere verla- menciona una de la chica nueva

-¿Ah Sí? Bien, iré a ver para que me necesita- colocándose de pie mira a ambos chicos- Los veo más tarde – despidiéndose con la mano. _"Debe querer hablar sobre ese tema… De una vez por todas…cuanto antes mejor…pero ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?" _fingiendo calma mientras salía de la cafetería e iba al edificio principal

- Me pregunto ¿Qué querrá el Director con Anzu a estas alturas- un poco preocupada.

- No lo sé, estará bien…-cerrando el libro y lo miro.

-¿Tú crees?- algo preocupada, observando como el joven se colocaba de pie- ¡Ah! ¿eh? ¡Espérame Atem!- tirando lo que quedaba en su bandeja e siguiéndole un poco molesta.

Mana se abre paso rápidamente entre el gentío un poco molesta al ser ignorada por aquel chico, que era uno de sus mejores amigos pero nunca cambiaba su seria actitud, le alcanzo sin decir nada, aun estaba preocupada por su amiga Anzu. Desde que esa chica había llegado hace ya un medio año la escuela cambio mucho en varios aspectos, mejorando aun más que antes. Pero no podía negar que se sentía un poco decepcionada de la posibilidad de haber podido ser ella la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba contenta con su trabajo secretaria y asesora de Anzu, pero envidiaba de buena manera él respeto que la castaña se gano de todo el alumnado.

Mientras la nombrada presidenta caminaba hacia la dirección de aquel prestigioso instituto, observa cada uno de los pasillos, era uno de sus deberes como miembro del consejo. Suspiro con alivio de no ver a nadie fuera de sus horas de clases o lugares prohibidos, se armo de valor y toca suavemente la puerta de la oficina escuchando una voz femenina hacerla pasar.

-Señorita Masaki, pase el Director Greg espera por usted- abriéndole la puerta.

Con un leve asentimiento entra en el despacho, era un lugar grande con cierto estilo victoriano y al puro toque ingles, tras el escritorio de la más fina madera tallada a mano se encontraba, el Director Greg, un hombre de tez blanca al igual que su cabello canoso el cual dejaba ver en claro su edad con sus suaves pero serios ojos grises oscuros, posados en la figura de la castaña.

-Aquí estoy, Director ¿Qué se le ofrece?- trato de ocultar sus nervios, con aparente éxito.

-Masaki Anzu, te he llamado porque necesito hablarte de algo importante para ti- haciendo una suave seña, como orden de que se sentara frente a él.

-Entiendo, Director…pero…debo saber si es sobre el plazo que ya hemos hablado…- menciono, sentándose con cuidado un poco incomoda por tal situación.

-Ah sí es, debo confesarte que estoy impresionado de que hallas cumplido.-hizo una pausa- con mucho más de lo acordado, sobrepasaste mis expectativas…-apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa y sobre sus manos su mentón, clavando su fría mirada en ella- por eso en la junta directiva de esta mañana hemos hablado sobre tu caso-

-Por favor, le pido que me diga la decisión que han tomado- pidió casi como suplica,, aquel silencio le desesperaba.

-Continuaras aquí-Sentencio y continuo- Pero deberás pagar al menos la mitad de la cuota mensual, seguir manteniendo tus excelentes notas y seguirás trabajando para la escuela…-

-Quiere decir, que mi periodo de prueba ah acabado, pero ¿qué debo seguir haciendo esto mismo?…-su voz no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y la emoción de la noticia.

- Correcto, intuirás que la beca especial dada al consejo estudiantil como paga de su trabajo, no te será dada por obvias razones – se recostó en el respaldo del sillón- Ah, lo olvidaba deberás venir en las vacaciones una vez por semana como todos los clubs, es tu deber supervisarlos y hacerles su itinerario esos días, ¿alguna pregunta?- menciono con un tono de voz que no daba derecho a réplica.

- Solo una, ¿Todo el mes y que día específicamente tendré que venir?-

-Los jueves d pm 2 semanas, llevaras con los profesores de dichos clubs una asistencia con un debido reporte que me entregaras al inicio de las clases de invierno- con suma seriedad.

-Entendido, ¿puedo retirarme?-

-Sí, que tengas un buen verano- con una sutil sonrisa

-Gracias, Director usted también- colocándose de pie, hace una leve reverencia gira sobre sus talones hacia la puerta _"¡Como fui a creer que me darían la beca! ¡Qué ilusa fui!"_

-Ah una última cosa Masaki, **No Dejes que Nadie vea en que Trabajas**- dijo en sorna- No querrás ser una vergüenza para la escuela – la chica lo miro de reojo- Recuerda que hago esto solo y exclusivamente ah favor de Daisuke- mirándola con frialdad- A la primera falta grave que cometas o que se descubra tu procedencia…. no dudaran en expulsarte de aquí y yo no podré hacer nada por ti ¿entiendes?-

Anzu se gira un poco asintiendo con la cabeza hace de nuevo una reverencia apretando los puños a su costado.

-No se preocupe por eso, se guardar bien mis asuntos personales… le agradezco la advertencia, ya me lo venia sospechando que sería así…- casi su voz se quebró-No tendrá ninguna queja de mi eso se lo aseguro, con su permiso me retiro – da media vuelta, abriendo ambas puertas, se aleja de aquel lujoso despacho humillada de aquellas palabras"_ Que persona tan cruel!, abuelo ¿cómo pudiste ser amigo de tal hombre?… Dejarme en sus manos…además ¿Qué hay de malo en mi trabajo? Y más que nada ¿Qué hay de malo en ser pobre? " _Piensa mientas camina hacia el segundo piso secando las lagrimas que trataron de escapar, respira varias veces para pasar el mal rato, abre la puerta del salón donde tenía clases en ese momento.

-Masaki, Siéntese por favor y póngase al corriente estas es su tarea para todo el verano- pasando por cada mesa dejando una gran guía de ejercicios de física.

-Si profesor- tomando la guía antes de sentarse a un lado de Mai

-Se te ve, molesta Anzu ¿algún problema?- pregunta sin gran interés.

-Algo, digamos que mi verano tendré que seguir siendo la presidenta de Bridge – _"sin mencionar… esclava de mi suerte…"_ piensa con ironía

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Enserio?, ¿tendrás que quedarte aquí? – lloriquea Mana desde atrás.

-¡Uf¡ No seas escandalosa!- observando la mirada molesta del profesor en ellas – Si tengo que venir a supervisar el entrenamiento de los Clubs…el Director me lo pidió – menciona con apatía

-Ese viejo ¡cruel!...Pero si tú debes estar aquí como presidenta eso quiere decir que también todo el consejo estudiantil debe venir! – con una expresión entre triste y molesta

-¡Claro que no!, solo soy yo ustedes están libres- sonríe sin ganas – Sinceramente les envidio un poco_…-"Envidio su libertad…y que no tengan que ocultar lo que son…"_

-Eso es mala suerte, ahora soy feliz que me hayas ganado en las elecciones- sonriendo contenta

-¿De verdad? –"_No tienes ni idea porque tengo que hacer esto…_" piensa con desganada.

- Ejem, Lesser, Masaki y Valentine, podrían dejar de platicar y prestar atención, ¿o desean irse de vacaciones con su primer castigo del año?- mirándolas un poco exasperado.

-¡Ah! Lo sentimos mucho profesor no volverá a pasar – se apresuro Anzu a decir por ambas chicas, las cuales solo suspiran, aceptando el regaño y prestan atención a lo que deben hacer en sus tarea de verano, que para Mana era un fastidio.

Las últimas clases de la tarde terminan mientras todos los estudiantes salen riendo contando a donde irán esas largas vacaciones. Mientras el consejo estudiantil quien quedaba en el último piso del edificio principal ocupando todo un piso para ellos solos, para cumplir sus deberes sin interrupciones o curiosos durante todo el año en ese momento cada uno se encargaba de ordenar lo que dejaron pendiente antes de darse por libres.

-Eso es lo último sobre los impuestos resueltos, El presupuesto disponible y lo guardado en la caja chica- menciona Mai frente a Anzu- Solo falta tu aprobación y ya estarán por este periodo- colocando sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias Mai, lo revisare enseguida- Miro por encima los papeles, pero primero termino con un par de informes mas, los guarda en un cajón de un archivero- ahora veamos este- tomo lo que Mai le habia dado y volvió a sentarse revisando uno por uno solo necesito una mirada para sonreír- excelente- sellándolo y devolviéndoselo- No era necesario que lo viera- dando un suspiro- siempre los haces perfectos-

- Aun que sea cierto es un protocolo que no voy a romper, ahora terminado esto ¿puedo irme o deseas que haga algo más?- fijando su violácea mirada en ella.

- Cuanta formalidad- Suspira-No, ya puedes irte, gracias y felices vacaciones- sonríe y se despide de la rubia. _"Me siento agotada..."_

-Gracias Anzu, cuídate. Me retiro las veré pronto que tenga un buen verano, nos vemos en el viaje Mana, Atem hasta Agosto – sonríe sutilmente tomando sus cosas

-Si nos vemos en una semana Mai – sonríe emocionada continua tecleando en el ordenador.

-Me ignoro totalmente!- se queja Jonouchi desde el fondo de la estancia

-Es que no le caes muy bien Jono ya deberías saberlo- se rie por lo bajo, estirándose- Al fin ¡termine! Anzu aquí tienes – sonríe emocionada

-Gracias Mana- revisándolos y comparándolos con los apuntes que tenia dando un sutil suspiro haciendo que la joven se impacientara –Gracias esta perfecto– sellándolo – puedes archivarlo junto con esto- dándole una pequeña pila de papeles.

-Waaa! Eso es muy grande- dando un suspiro- está bien Presidenta – Los carga con dificultad hasta la mitad del vestíbulo, pero pierde el equilibrio y estando a punto de caer - Aaaah!- Cierra los ojos esperando el impacto pero no llega, luego siente como es sostenida por un brazo fuerte al igual que a la pila de papeles, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, se sonroja notoriamente.

-Debes tener más cuidado o si no puedes pedir ayuda- menciono serio, soltándola con suavidad guardo los documentos por ella.

-Etto yo…gracias Atem lo tendré en cuenta – sonríe con nerviosismo avergonzada _"Casi se me sale él corazón… el…el huele muy bien" _mirándole de reojo.

-No hay de que agradecer- tomo un par de informes terminados, notando su mirada – ¿huh? ¿Ocurre algo? –

- Ah, ah no, no ¡nada! Discúlpame- pasándole por un lado aun roja como tomate – Anzu te llamare en las vacaciones cuídate ¡mucho! debo irme ¡hasta pronto! – saliendo aprisa del lugar tratando de calmarse.

-Ah sí, adiós Mana…- perpleja por su actitud, mira a Atem sus miradas se cruzaron por un instant- solo dámelo para que lo selle ya trabajamos en esos informes juntos- acercándose a él, le extendió la mano.

-Si lo sé, pero modifique unos detalles- lo puso en su mano y espero que lo revisara.

- No, no- negó con la cabeza tomo el sello - Estoy cansada y confió en tu buen juicio en esto- sonrió ligeramente se inclino sobre un escritorio, colocándole el sello se lo regresa.

-Ya veo- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que Anzu tuvo que regañarse por sentirse nerviosa sin razón- Ya confías mas en cada uno de nosotros eso dice mucho de ti…- recordando sus actitudes pasadas de revisar todo mil veces antes de entregarlo.

-¿Ah sí? No me había fijado…- fingió no recordarlo y evito mirarlo por aquella estúpida sensación… _"Es que antes…yo debía asegurar mi estancia aquí…ahora que la tengo… debo esforzarme más…pero…me siento muy cansada…." _Suspiro desanimada rondándoles las palabras del Director ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? Se lo preguntaba más de una vez perdiéndose en su mundo personal.

- Anzu a tierra- tocando su hombro con la diestra acercándose de más a ella.

-Gyaaah!- espantándose se mueve rápidamente quedando contra una pared, avergonzándose al ver que era Atem y su expresión estupefacta ante ese acto – Ahh…discúlpame solo estoy cansada jeje me perdí en mi misma- ríe torpemente.

-Um ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – observando su actitud con peculiaridad cruzando ambos brazos sobre él pecho.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no, no!- negó rápidamente, no podía dejar que viera donde vive- Yo puedo irme sola, gracias! Puedes irte ya todos terminaron incluso tu Jono – volteándose encuentra con que no estaba molestándose enormemente - ¿Qué demonios?-

-Se fue hace rato ya que no le pedias nada…- con cara de fastidio y cansancio -cada vez me convences más que mejor que debo acompañarte…es la primera vez que no, notas algo como eso… despistada- alza una ceja interrogativo pero a la vez divertido no era común que a ella se le pasaran esos detalles por alto.

-¡Que no! ¡Mejor vete a tus asuntos! Yo me iré mas tarde. Demonios! – estresada a su punto máximo.

-Ok, estas de muy mal genio hoy, bien me iré hasta el inicio de clases Presidenta – tomando su saco e mochila le dedica una última mirada con cierta curiosidad saliendo del lugar.

-¡Uf! ¡Por fin sola! Maldito Jono me las ¡pagara!. Sabe que no puede irse sin mi permiso…por esto le pondré un punto negativo- dando un largo suspiro- diablos estoy ¡molesta! Y me desquito con el…- se despeino desesperada terminare esto…iré a mi trabajo y luego regresare a casa!-

Duro un largo rato ordenando las actividades del próximo trimestre, tanto como los presupuestos dado por Mai. Elaboro un delicado informe guardándolo en su escritorio, apaga todas las luces cerrando ventanas y puertas, viendo que todo el consejo estudiantil estaba asegurado, sonríe para sí y da un último recorrido por todo el campus para asegurarse que todos habían ido a casa sale de la escuela dando un suspiro y estirándose.

-¡Hola! dulce tranquilidad de ¡verano!, ¡adiós! Querida escuela- dijo pensando a su vez, que si alguien la viera sin duda creería que estaba loca

Continua su camino por las calles de Kings roads observando algunas tiendas con añoranza de poder comprar alguna de sus prendas, suspira de cansancio hasta la estación Charing Cross la cual espera el tren hasta la estación Port Land en la cual se baja y toma un bus que la deja frente a la calle sur pasando por el rio que era uno de sus lugares favoritos ya que ese paseo asemejaba un pasillo ingles de la vieja Inglaterra era lindo creer que vivías en otro lugar de vez en cuando.

Pasa un largo rato observando las tranquilas aguas del rio. Sintiendo la fresca brisa de media tarde, caminando un poco mas llega a un café decorado en suaves tonos rosas y perlas, el cual juntaba estilo oriental y ingles observando con cuidado hacia los lados asegurándose de no ver a alguien conocido, entro por la puerta trasera del café restauran.

-¡Bienvenida! ¡Anzu! – saluda una cordial y sonriente mujer de 27 años de cabello café corto, ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca, con un bonito cuerpo y vistiendo un lindo traje de Maid color azul oscuro con un gafete con la palabra "Gerente Kim".

-Buenas tardes Gerente- haciendo una leve reverencia, disculpe mi tardanza cosas de última hora- sonriendo en forma de disculpa

-No te preocupes mi niña, solo ve a ponerte tu uniforme y comienza tu turno – con una agradable sonrisa.- y ya deberías aprender a decirme Kim-

-Etto como digas Kim-sama, ¡iré a cambiarme! – corrió antes de que la regañara entrando a la zona de casilleros, camina hacia el suyo abriéndolo deposita su mochila, móvil y llaves, empieza a cambiarse por un lindo uniforme de Maid variando la tonalidad a negro con las mangas descubiertas en los hombros ajustándose a su esbelta figura, deja suelto su cabello para ponerse el cintillo blanco y amarro sus largas botas marrones hasta por encima de sus rodillas.

-Bien, ¡ya estoy lista! -Dándose un último vistazo en el espejo satisfecha, toma una bandeja y una pequeña libreta sale al Café.

Portando la pequeña bandeja e libreta para anotar los pedidos sonriendo cortésmente a todos los chicos diciéndoles "Amo" y "Señorita" a las chicas, era un requisito al tratar a los clientes como si fueran sus verdaderos señores y estuvieran en su casa, hacer platicas a mena, tenían varios concurso para, comer gratis o tomarse una foto con su Maid favorita.

Mientras Anzu termina de atender algunos clientes que se siente un poco libre y a punto de ir a la cocina por un pequeño descanso, observa que un joven está a punto de entrar al café suspira suponiendo que podría descansar después, camino hacia él para recibirlo.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta Amo!- sonriendo hace una ligera reverencia.

-Muy amable, deseo una mesa por favor- susurra con cierta sonrisa en sus labios mirándola fijamente.

-Como usted desee, sígame por favor – llevándole hasta una mesa vacía – Siéntese, Amo – acercándole la silla luego que estuviera sentando finalmente alza la vista quedándose sorprendida de verle pero disimulándolo- ¿Qué desea ordenar?- dándole el menú _"Este sujeto es igual al que me salvo hace un mes de caer al andén del metro ¿será él?"_

**-Flashback-**

_Una oscura noche de de regreso a casa eran alrededor de las 8:00 pm Anzu esperaba tranquilamente el próximo tren se le había hecho tarde en el café gracias a un evento especial que celebraron el cumpleaños de una compañera de trabajo, lo habían pasado muy divertido entre la escuela y el trabajo no había podido disfrutar de alguna salida o pequeña fiesta para distraerse de todo aquel estrés, ese día el Director Greg le había dado el tiempo limite a su examen en el Alter Briged se sentía realmente presionada._

_ Pero entre tanto de sus pensamientos frotando sus manos por el frio, perdida en sus pensamientos y preocupada por la hora no se da cuenta que un hombre algo pasado de tragos va caminando torpemente tropezando con todos los ahí presentes he coqueteando con algunas chicas cuando una de estas lo empuja haciendo que la tropezara ella reacciona rápidamente empujándolo hacia el otro lado asqueada en eso por su brusco movimiento queda a la orilla de los rieles estando a punto de caerse, llena de miradas atónitas de todos los presentes._

_ Un joven alto, sale de entre la nada sujetándola del brazo jalándola tan fuertemente que cae sobre el aturdida y sorprendida por los hechos tan repentinos levantándose suavemente quedando frente a su rostro abriendo los ojos muy sorprendida y sonrojada observando a su salvador._

_ Era un chico un poco mayor que ella de cabellos negro largo liso recogido en una coleta alta, de buena contextura física y ojos verdes su tez era tan blanca como la suya, mirando estos rasgos aun bastante aturdida se levanta rápidamente de él. Dandose cuenta que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro ruborizada..._

_ Ante las miradas, sonrojadas, envidiosas, molestas y de fastidio de muchos de los que ahí se encontraban en ese momento, sentía que quería que la tragara la tierra, pero ¿Cómo podían pasarle cosas tan humillantes!? _

_ No lo sabía, realmente muy molesta con ella misma le ofrece la mano al joven desconocido este la toma y se coloca de pie sacudiendo sus vaqueros y sudadera mas pasamontañas que llevaba todo en colores oscuros._

_-Gra...gracias por salvarme de esa caída- escupe con dificultad, aun no asimilaba lo ocurrido._

_-No es nada, nadie iba hacer nada de todas maneras, pero ya me has agradecido de buena forma- sonriendo con cierta sorna_

_- Etto- sonrojándose y molestándose al entender a lo que se refería apretando el puño – es ¡un sínico! ¡De todas formas gracias!¡Adiós!- ¿Qué mas humillación quería ese sujeto? No lo sabia, pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo._

_-¡Hey! Al menos dime tu nombre- grita no muy duro al ver que entraba en el metro unos dos vagones alejada de él._

_-¡No es necesario! – susurra para sí misma, muerta de vergüenza al escuchar algunas risas a sus espaldas entra inmediatamente al tren al instante de haber llegado._

**- Fin Flashback- **

-Quiero un Omelette especial, café y de postre una Cream Brulett – dejando la cartilla a un lado e alzando la mirada hacia ella.

-Enseguida se lo traigo, espere un momento por favor- caminando de vuelta a la cocina, dando su pedido. Aun pensaba si era realmente ese chico el que la había salvado esa vez.

-Oye Anzu ¿Quién es ese chico apuesto que has atendido? – menciona una chica de cabellos chocolates y ojos miel.

- Ah! Elise No, no sé quién es ese chico – colocando lo que había pedido en la bandeja para llevárselo. -¿Por qué?- extrañada.

-Solo es que no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llego aquí, creí que lo conocías, además es muy guapo aun que sea algo joven para mí – riendo con cierta malicia.

- ¡Ehh! Jajaja, sí que eres rara Elise – riendo sin ganas rodo los ojos- deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, voy a llevarle esto- cargando la bandeja hasta la mesa la coloca la orden cuidadosamente- disculpe la demora, Amo aquí tiene lo que ordeno- aun sonriendo.

- Gracias – viendo su gafete da una media sonrisa apoyándose en su mano y mirándola- Así que te llamas Anzu-

-¿Ah? Si, así me llamo Amo…con su permiso iré a un descanso volveré cuando termine- haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Anzu…- repite mirándola fijamente- la misteriosa chica que salve en Port Land, por fin se tu nombre- sonriendo ampliamente- es una grata sorpresa que seas una Maid-

Nuestra castaña se queda en shock antes estas palabras realmente era aquel chico que había considerado su salvador y a la vez un depravado. Ahora sabia que ella era una Maid donde trabajaba más que nada su nombre ¿Qué pretendía cobrarle el salvarle la vida?.

**Continuara**

Bueno hasta aquí es el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? –Se muere de los nervios-

Reviews Onegai w

Ja ne~


	2. ¿El Hermano de mi Jefa?

**Hio, hio bueno sinceramente gracias a las dos que me han dejado sus comentarios como lo son Antoinette Gray y AtemxAnzulove. También aquellos que solo se han pasado a leer, me han animado un poco, tengo mucho tiempo esta historia guardada en mi pc y bueno al ver de nuevo Yu-Gi-Oh! Decidí adaptar esta vieja historia mía a la serie.**

**Depende de su respuesta actualizare rápido ¿eh? Bueno les dejo con el fic**

**Como ya saben los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen. **

**Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo. **

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo recuerdas?- articula sorprendida haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar normal -¿Acaso quieres que te pague por el favor? Si así esta comida va por mi cuenta y deuda salvada-

-Um…Si…. Te recuerdo, tu cara sonrojada es algo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente…y es una suerte encontrarte aquí –contemplo a la joven con una sonrisa y continuo- Me ahorras el tiempo de buscarte todas las noches en esa estación – sonríe con diversión comiendo un poco de su omelette – Además no es de esa forma que te cobrare el favor.

-¿Buscarme? ¿Qué? estas demente ¿o qué?- escupe realmente molesta su genio ese día estaba por los suelos y ahora por el aun más ¿Qué podía ser peor? Rogaba a dios no saberlo – ¡¿De qué forma quiere que le pague?! ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre!- exclamo al borde de su propio aguante emocional por un día.

-Eso es muy fácil, solo debías preguntar Soy Duke Devlin mucho gusto Anzu- tomando su mano y besándola con cierta mirada picara.

- ¡Eekkk! – sonrojándose y con cierto escalofrió – mucho gusto Amo- responde al ver las miradas de asombros de los otros- pero debo recordarle que está prohibido tocar a cualquier maid…- dijo en tono mordaz, apartando la mano de él.

- Oh ya veo –dirige su mirada a un cartel con las reglas- Las cuidan mucho, en ese caso me disculpo- le dedico una leve mirada para volver a comer un poco más, toma un poco de café para mirarla de nuevo- ahora que sabes mi nombre completo debes estar más cómoda-

-Um… poco…ahora debo retirarme Amo le veré más tarde...- se excuso, escapando a la cocina dando un gran suspiro de alivio _"Pero qué demonios ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto?" _ Y ¿por qué le apenaba lo que hiciera? Algo estaba segura lo odiaba terriblemente.

Suspirando suavemente la ojiazul disfruta de su poco tiempo de descanso, tomaba un poco de zumo, sentada en una mesa al fondo, con un cuaderno frente, resolviendo algunos ejercicios de matemática y física bastante relajada, pero más que nada distraída, alza la mirada al escuchar unos pasos acercarse hacia ella.

-Anzu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- menciona la mayor estando ya frente a ella.

-Claro que si Jefa – dijo sin dudar.

-Bueno, más que una pregunta es un favor, se que estas ya en tus vacaciones pero es algo especial- juntando las manos en forma de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, jefa ¿En que desea que le ayude? –

-Es sobre mi hermano menor, hace unas semanas llego de Londres y no conoce mucho la cuidad y ya que mañana es tu día libre de trabajar aquí –dudo pero se apresuro a decir- estas fuera de la escuela ¿no? –Lo que consiguió un asentimiento de la castaña- quería pedirte este favor, ¿puedes? De verdad te lo agradecería! No tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo discúlpame – mirándola de con cierta suplica.

-¡Eh! Seguro que si, jefa le enseñare la ciudad a su hermano – _"Aun que se llevara al drenaje mis planes de descanso" _

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Anzu! te debo una – sonriendo

- Por cierto ¿dónde y a qué hora le veré?- inquirió la menor.

-Aquí a las 10 am, no quiero que estén fuera los dos un viernes por la noche- un tanto preocupada.

-Le agradezco que se preocupe por mí – sonriendo ligeramente.

-No tienes que agradecer, siempre me preocupo cuando sales tan tarde de aquí –su rostro mostro una expresión preocupada- y más ahora que se que vives sola-

-Se defenderme de cualquiera que intente hacerme daño, pero tratare de no salir tan tarde- quiso calmar la culpabilidad del rostro de su jefa, esperaba que sus palabras lograran algún afecto.

- De eso no tengo duda, lo que me preocupa es lo imprudente que puedes ser- dando un suave suspiro- ya casi es tu turno de nuevo, recuerda irte temprano hoy, iré hacer unas cuentas que faltan, si pasa algo acude a mi – sonriendo se aleja de ella.

-Uf, ella es como una madre – sonríe ante sus palabras, suspirando suavemente, guarda sus cosas.

-Anzu, el chico de la mesa 4 quiere hablarte ya termino su orden- menciona una chica de largos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes y tez blanca, de buena figura.

-Gracias, por avisarme Rose – _"Sabia que no querría que lo atendiera otra!"_ piensa molesta.

-Hay Anzu eres tan mala para ocultar que te desagrada- riendo un poco.

- Ya lo sé, deséame suerte – se levanto de la silla suspira, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en una sonrisa se acerca hasta el odioso joven - ¿Qué desea Amo?-

-Quiero un zumo de naranja- sonriéndole apoyándose en su mano para verla mejor.

-Enseguida se lo traigo- aun con aquella fingida sonrisa retira los platos sucios de la mesa, dio media vuelta volviendo a la cocina. – Rose podrías pasarme el zumo de naranja por favor- dejando los platos sucios en la losa.

-Si aquí tienes – le da el zumo sobre una bandeja.

-Gracias, Disfruta tu descanso – volviendo hacia la mesa coloca con suavidad el zumo – Aquí tiene Amo-

-Gracias- bebiéndolo todo de un solo trago – refrescante- sonriéndole- viendo las políticas del café, no podré hablarte mucho por ahora- un poco decepcionado.

-Que cosas dices- sonriendo por cortesía – entonces que tenga una bella tarde Amo, ya le traigo la cuenta- haciendo una reverencia.

-Que rápido me corres- encogiéndose de hombros con aire resignado – Entonces te veré luego- guiñándole el ojo, se levanto de la silla.

Lanzándole una mirada molesta por sus comentarios vuelve un segundo a la cocina para volver con él.

-Aquí tiene la cuenta, Amo- se la entrego en una bandeja evitando tocarlo.

-No es nada económico este lugar- comento sacando el dinero de su billetera, dejo un poco de propina para la castaña- Tenga cuidado esta vez al salir de aquí ¿sí? Adiós- sonrió dándole la espalda alzo una mano en despedida saliendo del lugar.

-Vuelva pronto, Amo- de nuevo haciendo una ligera reverencia aliviada que se fuera.

Después de su partida la tarde paso lentamente y tranquila para las chicas, llegando pronto la fría y espesa noche. El café tiene su estancia llena pero nuestra castaña, quien termina de llevar sus órdenes a un par de mesas, siente una mano sobre su brazo la cual la arrastra a los vestidores por su jefa. Quien con aquel simple hecho daba por terminado su día de trabajo pero la mirada de la mayor no daba derecho a réplica a pesar de la molestia por parte de la joven a irse.

-Pero, pero, pero Jefa déjeme quedarme un rato más, ¡está muy lleno!- resistiendo ser sacada por completo.

-¡No me importa! Hoy no te irás ¡tarde! Concédete el resto de la noche libre y ¡vuelve a casa!- sentencia un poco molesta.

-Está ¡bien! Pero en mi próximo turno me quedare hasta que cierre – menciona al ver que era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-No te aceptare eso, ahora vete o llamo a un guardia que te lleve cargada a tu casa-

-Noo! Está bien, está bien, me voy gracias por todo y hasta mañana Jefa – suspirando de resignación.

-Buena, chica te espero aquí temprano mañana – despidiéndola.

-Claro, buenas noches-

Anzu observa por última vez el Café, sonriendo al ver lo preocupada que era su jefa con ella, era una de las cosas por las cuales había accedido a quedarse ahí y ponerse ese uniforme que para su parecer era muy vergonzoso pero él ambiente era agradable como sus compañeras de trabajo, sonrió para sí misma. No tardo demasiado en cambiarse y salir del mismo abrigándose por la fría noche.

Aun que pensó que eso era lo de menos, el uniforme vergonzoso las salidas tardes solo eran un punto negativo. Sin mencionar que todo los lugares que tuvo que trabajar antes, ese era el sitio que se sentía más cómoda, la paga era muy buena a pesar de lo poco que hacía en atender a los clientes y ahora más que nunca la necesitaría al comenzar a pagar su instituto, tenia pensando trabajar duro esos dos meses libre que ahora le sentaban de maravilla, sonríe con melancolía al ver aquellas familia salir a cenar juntos.

Apartando su mente de ese tema llega a la estación Port Land observando para todos lados asegurándose que ese joven molesto no estuviera esperándola, aliviada de no verlo por ningún lado uniéndose a una larga fila compra el boleto teniendo suerte que el metro estuviera ya allí, llegaría temprano y descansaría esa noche, sí que lo necesitaba muchas emociones juntas por el momento.

Llegando en transcurso de media hora a la estación Euston sale ella y baja caminando unas cuantas calles tomando una bus dejándola en la calle England camina un poco más hasta llegar a un edificio de color blanco un poco sucio y algo desgastado por el paso del tiempo, era de unos 20 pisos.

A pesar de ser una gran estructura quedaba en una de las zonas más humildes de la ciudad la cual le permitía a Anzu pagar el condominio y sus necesidades básicas con lo que ganaba, su departamento quedaba en el piso 10 toma el ascensor hasta el piso que deseaba caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima puerta del lado izquierdo entrando a él.

Relajada de llegar a su casa deja sus cosas sobre el sofá acariciando a su gato que la saludaba recostándose en su zapato acariciando su oreja y escucharlo maullar, camina el pequeño pasillo dejándose caer en su cama seguida por su pequeña pero fiel mascota.

Su departamentito era de un suave color morado claro cortinas blancas cubriendo el ventanal de la sala donde posaba una vieja TV frente a 3 sofás de color perla dos mesitas en las cuales había en el teléfono y en la otra una pequeña lámpara al lado izquierdo el comedor que constaba de una mesa circular de vidrio y 4 sillas de hierro en color blanco, la cocina quedaba al lado derecho del departamento, seguida del pequeño baño y dos cuartos uno que siempre se mantenía cerrado y el que usaba Anzu.

Sus paredes eran de un azul claro y una cortina morada clara una cama de madera color blanco en medio de la habitación, un pequeño closet de puertas corredizas un buro con todos sus libros, una mesa de estudio al lado derecho de la puerta la cual tenía algunos libros abiertos, desde la noche anterior, el ordenador que reposaba al lado de los libros no lucia muy nuevo pero al menos la ayudaba y al lado de la mesa o más exactamente abajo estaba la suave cama del gato que era un pequeño cojín mullido de color sangre.

-Un por fin estoy en casa Bitter – le habla a su gato el cual era de color café con blanco e ojos verdes, quien le responde con un suave ronroneo.

Observándolo por un rato suspira colocándose de pie de nuevo le señala que la siguiera hasta la cocina en la cual le sirve en su plato un jugoso atún dejándole comer y preparándose a ella sobras de la noche anterior, comiéndolas al poco tiempo e lavando los platos al igual que el del gato.

Sonríe por fin apagando las luces de toda la casa asegura la puerta, vuelve a su habitación no tenía mucha energía solo se cambio acostándose se quedo dormida de inmediato el cansancio la sobrepasaba tanto física como emocionalmente la noche paso sin interrupciones ni percances hasta la mañana siguiente que amanecía despejado y con el sol en su máximo esplendor.

Anzu se despierta sobresaltada al sentir los rayos del sol sentándose en la cama y observando la hora dando un suspiro al ver que era temprano la costumbre de llegar siempre al instituto nunca se le iba a quitar definitivamente estaba segura de eso, estirándose un poco toma una ducha vespertina y relajante prepara su desayuno comiéndolo con gusto y calma, normalmente al ir a clases comía muy rápido o no desayunaba no le daba el tiempo suficiente aun que a veces se llevaba listo el desayuno.

Sonriente y relajada le coloca la comida a Bitter quien seguía durmiendo toma unos vaqueros grises y una cazadora morada clara, junto a un suéter blanco amarrándoselo a su cintura y se pone unos cómodos converse morados, peinándose el cabello se coloca una horquilla plateada terminando su arreglo personal con un suave brillo en los labios se echa un vistazo aprobatorio.

-Bien con esto estoy lista si me voy ahora llegare un poco más temprano, bueno no importa, mejor así- tomando un bolso negro, guarda ahí sus documentos personales, móvil y un libro para seguir repasando- Listo, pórtate bien Bitter te veo al rato- acariciando su gato.

Repasando mentalmente si todo quedaba en orden antes de salir asiente tranquila la comida de su gato y arena ya la había puesto, observando todo en orden cierra la puerta con seguro tomando el ascensor y saliendo del edificio hace el mismo recorrido de la noche anterior tardando lo mismo en llegar a Port Land bajando de ahí y caminando lentamente por las calles llega al café entrando por la puerta principal.

-Bienvenida de vuelta sea, mi Señora- responden Rose y Elise a la vez.

-Buenos días Chicas – sonriendo un poco apenada por su recibimiento.

-Ah! Anzu nos has hecho creer que eras una clienta- reprochándole Elise.

-Jajaja Eli no seas amargada es su día libre puede venir aquí si puede- sonriéndole a Anzu-

-Ya, ya Rose, por cierto Anzu ¿Qué haces en tu día libre aquí?- inquiere curiosa.

-Ham yo…- siendo interrumpida por una voz desde la cocina.

-Yo le pedí que viniera- saliendo de entre las sombras – Vaya, si que has llegado temprano- sonriendo.

- Jefa! Pues sí creo que es el hábito de despertarme temprano para ir al instituto.- menciona apenada.

-Ya veo, bueno no tendrás que esperar mi hermano ya está aquí, Ven ya holgazán- le regaña.

-Ya, ya voy "mamá" – menciona con fastidio deteniéndose al lado de ella.

-Anzu él es mi hermano Duke -sonríe- Duke, te presento a Anzu, ella te enseñara la ciudad- presentándolos con una suave sonrisa.

Anzu deteniéndose en seco al ver aquel joven al lado de su jefa, este solo la mira quitando su expresión de aburrimiento a una divertida al ver quien era su guía turística ¿Qué acaso eso era una pésima broma? Debía tener una muy mala pesadilla el no podía ser el hermano de la gerente! Tenían distintos apellidos ¿pero qué diablos estaba pasando?

**Continuara**

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el dejo cap, si veo respuesta rápida el sábado subo el 3, ya pronto verán a Atem. Pero todo depende de el recibimiento veo si seguir subiendo o no los caps. **

**Reviews?**

**Ja ne~**


	3. ¿Guía Turística?

**Como ando de buenas les traje rápido el 3 cap y quizás el 4 xD, gracias por leer y aquí les dejo el cap~ **

Acaso era una pésima broma!, como podía ser cierto que ese chico que la salvo y que ahora la acosaba era el hermano menor de la gerente ambos eran muy opuestos! ¿Qué más podía irle mal? Suspirando suavemente.

-Mucho gusto Devlin– siendo formal apretando un puño a su costado _"Idiota! ¿Cómo puede sonreír tanto? Y lo peor sin decir una palabra!"_

-El gusto es mío, pero dime Duke – aun divertido- gracias hermanita aun que ya la había visto- colocándose al lado de Anzu.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde se han visto? – con curiosidad y sorprendida por el hecho.

- Yo la salve de caer a los rieles del tren la primera vez que vine a Domino y salía de aquí ¿verdad Anzu? – colocando la mano sobre sus hombros.

-Ah! Si, si por eso me sorprende verle aquí con usted jefa dijo que llego hace pocas semanas… y eso fue en el cumpleaños de Rose – incomoda al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Ah si ese fue el primer día que llego aquí, luego volvió para buscar sus cosas y tomar las vacaciones trimestrales, se ha transferido aquí, como sabrás somos extranjeros, pero Mamá es de aquí y luego de un tiempo ella decidió venirse yo ya llevo aquí 4 años- sonriendo, viendo la cara sorprendida de la morena.

-Ah, vaya…no sabía…pero el apellido de los dos…es diferente- confundida.

-Eso es porque Kim y yo somos de padres diferentes– susurrándole cerca del oído.

-Eeeek!- Siente un escalofrió por la cercanía se apartándose de él sin mucho tacto – Ah ya veo- escuchando la risa suave de Duke frunce el ceño levemente.

-Duke, no seas malo con ella, ya hablamos al respecto ¿está claro? – mirándolo seriamente.

-Sí, ya lo sé y te di mi palabra no te preocupes hermana –mirando a Anzu- ¿Nos vamos? Señorita Guía- sonriendo.

-Eh, sí claro…Adiós chicas- se despide con la mano, caminando a su lado bastante incómoda.

-Adiós chicos, pórtense bien, cuídala Duke – menciona Kim, despidiéndoles con la mano y una agradable sonrisa en el rostro, Anzu pedía que la tragara la tierra ¿Qué no le podía ir un poco mejor?

Saliendo del Café caminan un largo rato por las largas calles de Port observando el rio bastante incómoda por la situación va explicando por el largo recorrido cada uno de los lugares direcciones, características de cada lugar, horarios, opiniones personales, montándose en uno de los buses mostrándole los lugares más famosos de todo Domino y las zonas de más alta clase social, avanzan mientras se va acercando la tarde, realmente no se sentía incomoda de momento los comentarios y las risas solo se daban única y exclusivamente a los lugares o curiosidades sobre la ciudad.

Por un largo rato recorren casi toda la mitad de Domino observándose en el horizonte el atardecer y el hermoso sol comenzando a ocultarse mientras pasaban por el Tow Bridge el puente más famoso y la ciudad.

-Y por último los cuatro institutos de clase alta de Domino, que puedes verlos desde aquí, Luborut, Alter Bridge, Kasper y Deluise –señalándoselos en cada parte mientras avanzaban –cada uno es especialista en algún deporte exacto, aun que también cada uno es reconocido por sus excelentes alumnos en todos los campos, económicos, sociales y políticos- rodeo los ojos pasándose una mano por el cabello- así que cualquiera que elijas te irá bien- culmina tomando un poco de la botella de agua que guardaba en su bolso.

-Interesante, eres una buena guía – sonriendo divertido- pero tengo curiosidad ¿En qué deporte se especialista cada una?- con cierta curiosidad.

- Luborut se especializa en el croket y carreas a caballo de obstáculos, Alter Bridge en el esgrima y Futbol, Kasper atletismo como tal pero de ahí salen los mejores economistas del país… y Deluise es variado en todo es el numero uno por eso todos los grandes atletas salen de ahí por eso cualquiera que le guste el deporte en su debe entrar a Deluise, las otras son mas de cerebro y elegancia…digamos que son las de "La clase más alta" – frunciendo el ceño al decir esto.

-Vaya, vaya si que sabes de todo esto, gracias por la información y por tu cara debo adivinar que no andas en ninguna de esas ¿verdad? – mirándola fijamente.

-No, no estoy en ninguna…- mintiendo "_Este sujeto no puede saber mi ¡secreto! ¡Odio mentir! Pero no me queda de otra… Es mi futuro"_.

-mmmm...- sin creerle del todo, decide no comentar nada al respecto.

-¿Qué pasa? No es normal que te quedes callado- extrañada aun con su seño fruncido.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en cual me conviene entrar –

-Solo te daré un consejo has los tramites horita para el siguiente año ya ahora no te dejaran…son muy estrictos- dando un suspiro _"Más cuando eres un cero en la escala social…"_

-Entrare en Agosto- murmura con voz fría y expresión ausente, sorprendiendo a la castaña recorriéndole un escalofrió por la espalda "_Nunca creí que fuera sombrío…mejor me guardo mis comentarios…" _observándola por un largo momento como se perdía en sus pensamientos – Vamos a cenar – suelta con voz de terciopelo.

-¿Ah?- le mira sorprendida - ¿Ah cenar?- tartamudea luchando por sonar normal _"! Estúpido! ¿Para qué me invita? "_ Molesta con el ceño más acentuado – Aun es temprano, volvamos al café – murmura desviando la mirada de él.

-Cenemos y luego volvamos- responde resuelto encogiéndose de hombros- es mi forma de agradecerte el recorrido por la ciudad- algo distraído.

-Bueno…supongo que podría acéptalo…- murmura no muy convencida _"Al menos no se comporto Casanova…como ayer que extraño"_ fijando su mirada discutiendo en su interior, sin fijarse la mirada curiosa el chico.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? O es que ¿te gusto ya?- menciona con una gran sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mirándola totalmente divertido al ver el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la castaña de pura indignación, escapándosele un risilla encantadora.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Idiota! Eso ¡jamás! No te miraba por esa ¡razón! Ush! Estúpido engreído – muy molesta dándole un golpe en el brazo logrando que él se quejara pero siguiera riendo aumentando su grado de enojo.

Logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes solo los miran con curiosidad la forma en la que discutían más de la parte de la ojos zafiros que la del chico de esmeralda mirada quien solo reía con ganas soportando todos los golpes que esta le causaba, dando una alegre escena de una pareja la cual los pasajeros solo disfrutaron con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro enternecidos, la castaña se da cuenta observándolos por el rabillo del ojo aun mas indignada ¿Cómo demonios se reían de eso? ¿Qué todo el mundo se había vuelto demente de pronto? O peor aun ¿estaba en una dimensión paralela?

Anzu solo suspiro profundamente para tratar de calmar su indignación y sonrojo en sus mejillas volteándose completamente mirando por la ventana ya no deseaba ver a ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, parecía un modelo de revistas ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan llamativo y la ves insoportable? lo único que se le podía ocurrir que ¿era su talento personal no?

Ahora recordaba las palabras de su madre **"Aun que sea un chico muy apuesto, no quiere decir que sea un caballero" "No te guíes por las apariencias Anzu"** suspira frustrada mientras bajan en la calle frente al muelle extrañaba tanto a su madre, si no hubiera sido por su grandioso trabajo de arqueóloga estaría con ella en estos momentos apoyándola ahora que mas la necesitaba, quería apoyo se sentía agobiada y cansada ya eran 2 años que no veía a su madre aun que siempre la llamara e mandara dinero ella lo gastaba en el internado de su hermano menor Einar Mazaki de 14 años contextura delgada ojos azules como los de ella y cabello rubio liso hasta la nuca siempre bien peinado, de contextura delgada, amable y gentil así era su hermano menor.

Por el cual trabaja medio tiempo después de clases y se esforzaba tanto. Hacia unos pocos meses, había vendido su antigua donde creció, esta estaba en un distrito de clase alta bastante caro. Pero a pesar de la buena cantidad de dinero que su madre le mandaba no le bastaba con los gastos de todos, así que rento algo más cómodo y pequeño para sí y su hermano, así fue desde el momento en que su abuelo murió quien era que los cuidaba, había sido un jefe militar de la marina muy famoso y reconocido desgraciadamente los vicios del alcohol y el juego lo hicieron quedar en la ruina cuando Anzu cumplió los 12 años.

Durante 5 años se encargo de cuidar a Anzu y Einar pero callo terriblemente enfermo él año pasado y hace solo unos 7 meses falleció dejándolos solos, dándole la obligación a Anzu de trabajar y vender el lugar donde habían vivido desde que tenía memoria junto a muchas pertenencias. Todos aquellos recuerdos le llegaron de golpe viendo el cielo. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, triste de haber revivido tan dolorosas memorias, alza el rostro dejando que la brisa marina pegara de lleno.

-¡Hey! ¡Anzu! ¿Estás en tierra?- la detiene con una mano girándola hacia él, observando la cara de perplejidad de la chica, suspira de frustración- Si tanto te desagrado y no quieres hablarme dímelo nada más y me voy no es nada agradable que te ignoren por más de 20 minutos y camines a la deriva- espeta molesto.

-Discúlpame, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos no fue mi intención hacer eso…a pesar de lo molesta que haya estado- moviendo las manos tratando de disculparse de su despiste, trata de ocultar la tristeza de sus memorias.

-Está bien…ya que…- metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con aspecto despreocupado aun algo frustrado.

-¡Ah cierto!, me habías invitando a comer ¿no? – sonriendo para disculparse sorprendiendo al moreno de sobre manera- hay un restauran de comida marina delicioso, por aquí- caminando delante de él guiándolo al lugar- dijiste que te gustaba la comida marina, por esto te traje aquí- señalándole de un restauran frente al muelle con una hermosa vista del mar y el atardecer.

-…Si…- mirándola aun del mismo modo _"Es increíble cómo puede cambiar su humor..."_ siguiéndola hasta el lugar

Caminaron un largo trecho por el muelle, observando grades y lujosos yates llegando y comenzando su partida, hasta llegar al final del mismo, se observa un restauran con hermosa vista al mar de dos pisos, que flotaba sobre una plataforma sobre las aguas, al lado del muelle un lugar muy peculiar pero hermoso, estaba netamente de fina madera resistente al fuerte oleaje de la marea, con un gran ventanal de vidrio con vista al horizonte y una gran pecera al lado una de las partes del piso, eran de cristal dejando ver lo que escondía las hermosas aguas azules una gran variedad de peces podrían verse.

Aquel lugar estaba delicadamente decorado como el interior de un fino yate con unas escaleras de caracol al final de la estancia que daba a una terraza, en la que se gozaba de un repertorio de música en vivo, disfrutando la comida y la fresca brisa marina.

-Bien, ya llegamos aquí es- dándose la vuelta para verle mostrándole el lugar con una mano alzada, se hace a un lado para que pasara rápido, observando divertida la mirada de curiosidad que paseaba por la estancia- y bien ¿te gusta?-

-La verdad sí, me has dejado sorprendido, parece un buen lugar- sonriendo aun paseando su vista por el lugar.

-Entonces, busquemos una mesa y ordenemos después de salir de aquí debemos volver, se hace tarde- observando su reloj.

-Sí, ya lo sé eres una guía bastante aplicada a su itinerario y ordenes- dice son cierta burla pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ash! No comiences a tratar de molestarme si… ¿quieres comer aquí abajo o arriba en la terraza?- bastante incómoda "_como pude creer por un momento que era una persona agradable! Puf!"_

-Arriba por su puesto no puedo perderme una vista así- haciéndole un guiño

Un poco molesta ignora su gesto, en silencio espera que llame a un camarero quien les guía hasta el piso de arriba dejándole en una mesa para dos al lado del barandal dejándoles una hermosa vista del mar y la puesta de sol que estaba próxima a darse en su totalidad .

-Un buen lugar ¿no crees?- apoyándose en su mano y mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, tiene una de las mejores vistas del océano ah estad horas…- mirando el horizonte.

-Sin duda alguna… ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- viendo el menú.

-Um…solo quiero un especial de Atún con vegetales –

-¿No te apetece nada más? – con curiosidad alzando una ceja.

-Es todo lo que puedo darme el lujo de comer….-desviando la mirada incomoda.

-Ya veo…entonces…-observando al camarero- quiero dos bagres especiales y un buen vino- sonriéndole.

-¡Es-Espera! Estás loco! ¿Vino? ¿Bagres? ¡Yo no puedo pagar algo así! – susurra exaltada.

-No te preocupes, ¿recuerdas? Te invite a cenar así que corren por mi cuenta… no aceptare un desplante ¿está claro?- mirándola serio

-Yo…yo…-dando un suspiro resignada con un ligero escalofrió por su mirada- está bien…-

-Así me gusta buena niña- cambiado su expresión seria, dejando incomoda y molesta a la castaña "_Este sujeto….es muy extraño"…_

-Aja…- sin querer discutir apoya el mentón en su mano y desvía la vista al mar

La banda en vivo comienza a tocar una suave tonada en sus violines y chelos dándole al ambiente una agradable armonía, logrando que sus invitados disfruten mas comida, mientras el moreno servía en las copas el caro vino que le acaban de traer.

-Toma- pasándole la copa- o no me dirás "yo no bebo" –tratando de imitar su voz.

-puf! Somos menores de edad no podemos consumir alcohol a la ligera…- tomando la copa y dejándola a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

-jaja, oh vamos este vino no embriaga ni al más débil es muy sutil, y de un excelente sabor- da un sorbo su copa.

-Yo realmente no bebo…solo en ocasiones especiales las cuales son muy pocas…me atrevo a tomarme algo así…-

-Esta es una ocasión especial…no todo el tiempo cenas fuera de casa y en un lugar así…Anzu una sola vez no hará mal…y es lo apropiado para este tipo de comida- sonríe.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tantos de comidas y vinos? Apenas eres un poco mayor que yo- con curiosidad- y tomare eso exclusivamente con la comida…- hace comillas con sus dedos y desviando la mirada "_Si ha gastado en esto no puedo ser tan grosera…"_

-No es, nada especial…ni relevante ahora…-un poco serio- ya nos trajeron la cena, Bon Apetit Mademoiselle – con una ligera reverencia logrando incomodarla más.

-Gra…gracias…- toma los cubiertos como recordaba, corta un poco de bagre llevándoselo a la boca "_Esto me incomoda tanto…"_

La cena trascurre en silencio pero agradablemente aun muy a su pesar Anzu debía admitir que no se la había pasado tan mal, un poco sorprendida por lo que había tenido que pagar por esa pequeña comida aun que se ofreció a ayudarle a pagar Duke solo se negó. A pesar de todo ¿era un caballero a veces no? Aun que aun rondaban las negativas en su cabeza desde hace rato.

Tranquilamente platicaron de cosas irrelevantes camino a la estación la cual se demoraron en llegar por desgracia para Anzu ya eran las 7: 30 pm llegaría a su casas muy tarde al día siguiente debía buscar a su hermano menor al internado y dejar pago el próximo trimestre de la escuela, si no, podría gastar ese dinero en otra cosa y no era su intensión. Aquel internado quedaba a las afueras de Domino tenia despertarse muy temprano mas el horrible tráfico, suspiro frustrada.

¿Cómo se dejo envolver en una boba cena? Estando como su mayor prioridad ir a buscar a Einar, maldecía internamente no haberse negado esa cena pero tuvo que ceder por un bobo impulso de sentirse culpable por perderse en sus recuerdos. De verdad estaba bajo mucha presión seguro fue eso, en unos 20 minutos llegaron de vuelta al Café.

-Vaya, vaya yo creí que ya no vendrían…hace 1 horas debieron estar aquí!- una preocupada Kim miraba a los chicos con toque de molestia.

-Lo siento jefa! Discúlpeme- apenada haciendo una reverencia- Es que…- siendo irrumpida.

-Es mi culpa, Kim le pedí que fuéramos a cenar comida marina, por ello nos hemos retrasado- sorprendiendo a la castaña que no lo espero "_¿Por qué lo hace?"_

-Está bien! Solo quiero saber dos cosas ¿has conocido bien la ciudad Duke?- sonriendo.

-Si tuve una buena guía, y gracias a mostrarme las escuelas sopeso entrar a una que me llamo la atención pero luego será- haciendo un gesto de secreto.

-Waa! Eso es maravilloso a nuestro Padre le dará tanto gusto! Muchas gracias por tu arduo trabajo! Anzu – sonriendo satisfecha.

-No hay de que jefa- le corre una gotita en la nuca, nerviosa "_debo irme se me hace tarde!"_

- y la segunda cosa es ¡Anzu!- haciendo algo de misterio- Mañana será tu día libre por hoy así que ¡disfrútalo! Y nos vemos ¡el lunes!-

-Ah-ah! Si, muchas gracias, jefa- sonriéndole agradecida- nos vemos el ¡lunes! Que pases un buen ¡domingo!- pasándole a un lado por la puerta se detiene mirando de reojo a Duke- gracias por la cena! Adiós- sale del café.

-¿EH? ¿Qué fue eso Duke? Te advierto…no quiero que vuelva pasar la misma historia con una de mis empleadas como lo ocurrió antes ¿de acuerdo? –muy seria.

-Sí, Si ya lo sé…Kim no pasara nada… solo me agradeció por la cena es todo… me voy a casa...-metiendo las manos en su bolsillos "_Nunca dije que me gustara…" _suspira.

-Eso…espero…-un poco más tranquila – espérame me iré contigo…-

-¿eh? Aun hay clientes-

- Las chicas, cerraran por mí como cada vez que debo irme-

-Um…como quieras vámonos- dijo saliendo primero que ella.

- Que humor- rio un poco- Nos vemos mañana chicas, cierren bien, cualquier cosa me llaman! – dice tomando sus cosas escucha un "sí, hasta mañana Jefa" sonríe satisfecha y le sigue.

**Continuara**

**Bueno hasta aquí el 3 cap en un ratito les subo el otro ando de buenas y gracias por leer todo esto es una intro, a lo que será la historia en sí, lamento si resulta medio "aburrida" **


	4. Reencuentro de Hermanos

**Como dije aquí está el 4 capitulo el 5 ya aparecerá Atem y unas sorpresillas juju. **

Los hermanos partieron del café ambos con ideas distintas, mientras Anzu llegaba algo tarde a casa luego de algunos sustos, "_No volveré a llegar tan tarde… ¿Cuántos maniáticos, pervertidos hay en la ciudad por las noches?"_ dejándose caer en la cama, observa dormir a su gato con una tenue sonrisa, con algo de pereza solo se cambia de ropa a su pijama, volviendo a acostarse no sin antes programar el reloj no tenía ganas de nada más que dormir.

El resto de la noche paso tranquila sin interrupciones, pero un par de ojos zafiros se abrieron con molestia al oír el molesto sonido de la alarma de su reloj se despereza un poco acomodando la cama. Toma una toalla, entrando al baño se ducha rápidamente tomando un pedazo de pan de la cocina con bastante sueño como desayuno mas una taza de café.

-Diablos! Tan temprano un domingo ¿Qué no tengo descanso?- se pregunta así misma frunciendo el ceño.- comenzare a preocuparme si sigo hablando sola!- frustrada.

Con algo de frio se abriga con una chaqueta color azul oscuro que hacia juego con sus jeans gastados y camisa amarilla amarro su cabello en una coleta, sale de la casa no sin antes dejar atendido a su gato suspira mientras caminaba entre las calles que a las 5:00 am estaban por lo regular vacías ¿linda hora de pasear un domingo no? Recalca con sarcasmo en su mente tomando el tren hasta el otro extremo de la cuidad tardo dos hora y media en hacerlo, caminando rápidamente desde la última estación unas 6 cuadras más sube al autobús que salía de la ciudad el cual la dejaba frente del internado en donde estaba su hermano.

Viendo el paisaje algo pensativa y luchando contra el sueño recordando la razón por la cual se había dormido tarde solo la hace enojar y fruncir el ceño llamando la atención de la persona a su lado la cual ella solo lo ignoro "_Diablos no vuelvo a aceptarle un favor así de la jefa "_ se queja mentalmente, saca su Ipod un poco de música la espabilaría aun faltaba algo para llegar a su destino con la cabeza pegaba a la ventana tardo unos 35 minutos en escuchar al conductor anunciar la siguiente parada.

-Los que se bajan en el internado Kent- anuncia el conductor.

-¡Ah! Yo, déjeme bajar ¡por favor!- se saco los auriculares guardando el Ipod en su chaqueta.

Baja rápidamente del autobús dando un suspiro de alivio casi se pasaba de parada, se coloca una mano en la frente al sentir un fresca ventisca detalla el lugar, era una gran estancia rodeada de la naturaleza, arbustos, flores amarillas, blancas, rojas y arboles estrictamente cuidados y muy buen acomodados de esa parada hacia la enorme edificación hecha de piedras de en tonos oscuros con un aspecto antiguo y a la vez se extendía un camino entre piedras pequeñas que data desde hace años igualmente cuidado el ambiente de ese internado era refrescante y muy tranquilo, pero del más puro estilo ingles, sonrió para sí misma.

Caminando con paso firme pasa las enormes rejas de la entrada, pasa otro gran jardín saludado al vigilante quien ya la conocía con anterioridad le señala el lugar donde su hermano la espera dando las gracias, llega frente a dos grandes puertas de madera caoba observándose varias edificaciones muy bien cuidadas y tres extensos pasillos a las instalaciones, a pesar de los 2 años que lleva viniendo aquí aun le maravillaba el lugar.

Apresurando el paso sabia lo impaciente que era su hermano cuando no llegaba a tiempo camina por el largo pasillo de la izquierda cruzando casi al final se detiene frente a otra gran puerta de madera con detalles bordados a mano toca con suavidad.

-Adelante- se escucha la voz de una mujer mayor.

-Buenos días- saluda al cerrar la puerta y sonreír sutilmente- Sra. Grace-

-¡Anzu! Cariño! Ya te esperábamos- sonríe abrazándola con algo de efusividad, dejando la ojiazul algo sorprendida.

-Jeje Si disculpen, se me hizo algo tarde- suspira se gira hacia el chico que estaba recostando a la pared- ¿Cómo estas Einar?- "¡_Aquí vamos!"_Piensa acostumbrada.

-¡Mazaki Anzu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esperar, Tanto?! – molesto clavando su zafiro mirada en la de su hermana.

-Ya, ya! Te dije que ayer no podía venir por ti…aquí estoy…tuve que trabajar horas extras…no es la forma de saludar a tu hermana, que tienes más de 6 meses sin ver- regañándolo se acerca, levanta la diestra dándole un golpecillo en la cabeza, sonríe divertida.

-No me trates como a un niño- desviando la mirada sonrojando ligeramente acomodándose el cabello—Por lo mismo estaba molesto…- susurra.

-¡Tontito!- lo abraza con fuerza logrando sonrojarlo más- ¡Yo también te extrañe!, - sonríe contenta.

-Ya, ¡ya! Me ¡asfixias!- se queja aun avergonzando, escuchando reír a la castaña, logrando hacerle fruncir el seño al pequeño rubio.

-Siempre tan tiernos- exclama conmovida la mujer mayor al lado de ellos.- bueno como siempre Anzu, querida debes firmar el permiso de salida de tu hermano- mostrándole el papel.

-Sí, enseguida- dejando al joven y firmando el papel- ¡Ah! Pagare por adelantado el siguiente trimestre de Einar- sacando el dinero dentro de su media.

-¡Oh! Tu siempre tan puntual en los pagos, querida- sonriendo- pero ¿segura que no lo necesitaras para algo más?- viendo el gesto de negación de la castaña- Bien- aceptando el dinero llena el formulario guardando el dinero en su caja fuerte-aquí está el comprobante como siempre-

-Gracias, Sra Grace- guardándolo en su bolso- muchas gracias por todo-

-No, querida deja las formalidades puedes llamar Grace- mirando al rubio- Bueno Einar que tengas unas lindas vacaciones! Hasta pronto- despeina con cariño al joven.

-Para usted igual, Directora- dice apenado el menor.

-Bien, vayamos a casa Einar- tomando una de sus maletas- hasta pronto...Sra...Digo Grace-

-Mucho mejor, querida que tengan un lindo verano!- despidiéndoles.

-¡Hey! Yo puedo, cargar solo mis cosas- refuta

-Deja de ser obstinado y déjame ayudarte con esto- regañándole.

-Está bien- suspira resignado "_siempre de mandona!"_- Um…-

-¿Qué pasa?- caminando hacia la salida a su lado.

-Es-es que… ¿de verdad vendiste nuestro hogar?- mirando el piso, escuchando un suspiro de su hermana.

-Si…lo siento Einar…sé lo que ese lugar significaba mucho para ti…pero desde aquel día…las cosas están complicadas…pude entrar a la escuela que quería gracias a la carta del abuelo- con un corto silencio.

-¿Ah sí? Pero ¿no es más costosa que tu otra escuela?...y comprendo porque la vendiste….no importa- apretando un poco el puño alrededor de su bolso.

-Si…de verdad lo siento…esa escuela es magnífica es muy parecido aquí, aun que debo pagar la mitad de la colegiatura…-suspira- Veras…-le sonríe y aferra el mano de la maleta- te diré todo lo que paso…-quedando callada un segundo continua- el abuelo dejo unas deudas bastante grandes…. Y si no las pagaba nos iban a embarga nos quedaríamos sin nada…vendí la casa aun excelente precio. Con eso page las deudas y encontré un departamento pequeño y en un lugar más humilde…el cual puedo pagar el arriendo y los servicios necesarios, mas mis gastos la comida, tu internado y mi colegio…-

-¡Espera! Anzu ¡estás trabajando de nuevo en diferentes lugares! ¿Verdad?- preocupado- sabes lo que hizo eso a tu salud la ultima vez!- la regaño mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no te preocupes- sonriéndole- encontré un buen trabajo en un café la paga es mil veces mejor que todos aquellos trabajos juntos, es un lugar bastante elegante y muy ¡agradable! La gerente de ahí es una magnifica persona-

-¿Realmente te pagan mejor que esos 4 trabajos de antes?- incrédulo.

-Si, Einar…trabajo ahí desde que salgo de clases hasta las 7 de la noche, después de ahí me encargo de mis deberes y otras cosas- quedando en silencio mientras abordaban el autobús que los llevaría de nuevo a la ciudad.

-Anzu, aun viendo lo bueno que te pagan…no puedes pagar una colegiatura tan alta como la del Alter Briged… más la de el Kent…eso es mucho dinero…para aun tener que pagar necesidades básicas y el arriendo de la nueva casa…- pensativo.

-Veras…con lo que pago tu escuela, es el dinero que manda mamá cada mes…con eso ahorro tus trimestres me queda un poco para mi mas lo que gano en el trabajo…- acomodando sus maletas para sentarse luego de él.

-Sí pero aun así…¿Cómo es que pagas otra colegiatura?- mirándola- se suponía que el Abuelo había asegurado que con sus contactos tu no tendrías que pagar nada en ese colegio…- viendo el suspiro de su hermana, quien desvía la mirada a la carretera con aspecto triste.

-No, fue así Einar…tengo como se dice una "beca especial" pero… quede en un acuerdo con el director…deberé sacar siempre excelentes notas…en todas las materias… y llevar mi trabajo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil impecablemente…si logro todo eso…tendré la beca a la mitad es decir…deberé pagar la mitad de la colegiatura…pero siempre y cuando…no cometa ningún error o seré expulsada… y lo más importante aun…nadie debe saber ahí que soy una chica "trabajadora" para los estudiantes riquillos yo soy "la impecable presidenta" rica y de conducta intachable…-suspira cansada, sin observar la expresión de sorpresa de su joven hermano.

-¡Ah! ¿De verdad mi hermana es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? – emocionado.

-Eh... Ah- tomando por sorpresa sus emociones- Si…Einar…baja la voz- algo avergonzada.

-¡Lo siento!- apenado pero aun contento- estoy muy orgulloso de ti - sonriéndole.

-Gracias, hermanito eso me hace muy feliz – sonríe conmovida.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te piden eso?...y también ¿te ayudas con la beca por ser presidenta ¿no?-

-Ham…No por mi "situación" no cobro ni un solo yen…veras…mi beca es "trabajar" para el beneficio de la escuela…por ello se me deja estudiar ahí…estuve todos estos meses de prueba…justamente el viernes el director me especifico que podía seguir pero que debía seguir esas reglas…me dice que solo lo hace porque soy la nieta de uno de sus mejores amigos…-

-Pero…te explotan, ¡te están usando! Y tu único beneficio es que estudies ahí…pero que viejo más miserable!- indignado al saber la verdad.

-Calma ¡Einar! Yo pienso lo mismo…pero es una gran oportunidad cuando me gradué tendré buenas referencias, hermano y podre entrar a una muy buena ¡universidad! Al igual que tu- sonriéndole acariciando su cabello.

-No lo sé… me sabe muy mal… que seas la única que se sacrifique tanto…mientras yo solo me divierto con mis amigos…los cuales también creen que soy un niño rico…-cabizbajo.

-No ¡Señor! Nada de caras largas! Nosotros somos de buena familia Einar! No tenesmos nada de qué avergonzarnos! Y todo lo que hago es por nuestro futuro para vivir mejor además piensa que cuando pasemos el colegio podremos ir a la misma ¡universidad! ¡Pequeño! Estaremos juntos sin separarnos de nuevo- con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos pero una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Anzu!- abrazándola fuerte seca sus lagrimas-Es una promesa- mostrando su meñique.

-Una promesa, entre hermanos- uniendo sus meñiques

Secando sus lágrimas mutuamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros ambos hermanos Mazaki, saben que mientras cuenten con el otro todo estará bien.

Viajando en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro caminan las 6 cuadras de vuelta al metro cargando con las dos pesas maletas entran como pueden riendo ante algunas anécdotas contadas entre todo este tiempo separados, atravesando toda la ciudad de vuelta al humilde vecindario en el cual se encontraba el departamento que de ahora en adelante seria el hogar de los Mazaki.

Llegando finalmente bastante cansados Anzu más que Einar quien miraba con curiosidad de su nuevo hogar sigue a su hermana hasta la habitación del fondo la cual era de un suave color azul era una habitación más amplia que la de ella, con una cama de una plaza en el lado izquierdo junto a un buro y otro escritorio la habitación era acogedora y con un aire familiar tan melancólico que dejo atónito al rubio quien miro sonriente a su hermana de azulina mirada.

-¡Anzu! Mis cosas aun están ¡aquí! Creí que las habías vendido ¡también!- agradecido por esto.

-Jajaja bobo- dejando las maletas sobre la cama- como crees vendí algunas cosas como vez este departamento es muy pequeño para todo lo que teníamos antes…solo me quede con lo más importante y de valor ¡sentimental! Pero me alegra que te guste la sorpresa- contenta- dejare que te instales iré a preparar algo de comer-

-Sí, acomodare mis cosas, me ducho y salgo contigo-

-Vale, te doy privacidad- con una sonrisa sale de la habitación dejándole espacio al menor.

Tener a su pequeño hermano consigo la emocionaba tanto que no podía describirlo saluda al gatito quien se frotaba contra su pierna en busca de cariño lo carga sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza.

-Um pequeño, tu también estas feliz, debes tener hambre ya ¿verdad?- obteniendo un maullido de respuesta- jaja lo sabia ven- dejándolo en el piso toma su plato y le abre una deliciosa lata de atún, dejando al gatito contento y ocupado en su plato.

Inspeccionando la lacena mientras tarareaba una canción coloca a hervir una hoya con agua la cual vierte un poco de sal y luego la pasta, dejándola ahí se concentra en hacerle una salsa especial que era una vieja receta familiar, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba a su hermano aquel platillo, al terminar, hace una deliciosa limonada. Tardo en hacer todo eso una media hora como máximo sirviendo la comida.

-Hmmm…!huele delicioso!- comenta el rubio, mientas salía del cuarto con una toalla en el cabello.

-Vaya, ya te iba a llamar- rio levemente- si es tu receta favorita- haciendo un guiño

-¡Gracias hermanita! Esto sí que es una ¡bienvenida! – sonriendo se sienta, y siendo seguido por la castaña.

-Bueno, que ¡aproveche!- dijo la mayor sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes comen en silencio disfrutando de la deliciosa comida y grata compañía en poco tiempo, Einar se ofrece a lavar la losa sin aceptar una negativa de su hermana al poco rato de terminar ambos se sientan en el pequeño sofá de la sala relajándose.

-Este lugar es pequeño pero es acogedor, lo único que no me gusta es todo lo que hay que caminar- hace un pequeño mohín

-Jajaja ¡eres un flojo!, vez te dije que te gustaría-

-Ya, Ya solo soy ¡sincero! – Cruzándose de brazos, - Anzu ¿Qué sabes de mamá?-

-Nada…de momento han pasado 3 meses desde que hable con ella la última vez…y como sabrás por sus investigaciones nunca esta dos veces en el mismo lugar…así que es imposible localizarla…pero siempre es puntual en el dinero para mantenernos…-

-Ya veo…siempre es así…se pierde por un tiempo…pero no deja de mandar el dinero…- triste.

-Nada de cara ¡largas! Pronto volverá, ya ¡veras! Cuando llamo le conté donde estaba viviendo ahora así que vendrá en cualquier ¡momento!- tratando de animarle.

-¿Tú crees?...hace dos años que no ha vuelto…creo que se olvido que tiene hijos…antes siquiera…llamaba más seguido y venia a nuestros cumpleaños y fechas navideñas…pero ahora…- sorprendido al sentir dos cálidos brazos a su alrededor- ¿Anzu?-

-Shh-susurra tarareando su nana favorita de pequeño, abrazándolo más fuerte hacia su pecho, siento ligeras gotas caer en su blusa "_Esta ¡llorando! No Einar! ¡No llores!..."_- ¡No, digas eso! Si se olvidara de nosotros ni siquiera nos mandara sustento…-

-Muchas noches…me he preguntado…porque estamos solos…primero… ni siquiera sabemos quién es nuestro padre… jamás ni el abuelo ni mamá nos han dicho nada…segundo…mamá vuelve a trabajar en su pasión que es la arqueología la cual tiene una excelente paga dejándonos solos por meses al cuidado del abuelo…tercero el muere…y tú te vez con la responsabilidad de cuidarme y sobre todas las cosas, quedarte con las deudas del abuelo- la abraza más fuerte soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

-¡No seas tonto!, no me importa lo que tenga que pagar o hacer, mientras tu estudies y sigas tus sueños Einar, el abuelo jamás pensó en dejarle sus deudas a nadie y mas porque fue por nosotros que lo hizo, por no dejarnos vivir sin comodidades…dado que por ello nos fue fácil vivir como hasta hace unos meses atras. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora, viviremos cómodamente con lo que tengamos y estaremos bien- sonriéndole mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¡Anzu! Te quiero hermana- siendo más efusivo en su abrazo.

-Yo también, te quiero, pequeño llorón- con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Y luego dices que soy el llorón, si te vieras-riendo un poco.

-Pequeño malvado- ríe haciéndole cosquillas.

-Jajajajaja, ¡basta!, ¡basta! Anzu, ya, ya entiendo- dijo casi llorando de la risa

-¡Te concedo el perdón!- sonriendo divertida-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Um déjame pensar, estoy algo cansado y...-siendo irrumpido por un teléfono.

-Dame unos minutos- levantándose y contestando el teléfono- Casa Mazaki, si diga- quedándose callada por un momento sin poder ocultar su sorpresa-Mana ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Anzu! Qué bien que me conteste tu, aun que es extraño que no contestaras tu servicio, pero no importa necesito hablar contigo es urgente!- emocionada

-Eh...ahora mismo no puedo estoy con mi hermano pequeño llego hace poco del internado…-murmura mirando a Einar cambiando canales en la tv.

-¡Oh! No me digas eso ¡por favor! Necesito hablar contigo ahora, paso algo increíble y quiero contárselo a alguien y también pedirte un ¡pequeño favor! ¡Di que si!- en tono de suplica.

-Pero…Mana…-suspira- está bien estaré allí en unos minutos…-cuelga-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y comía una barrita de chocolate

-Tengo que salir Einar, lo siento no pude negármele…es una amiga del colegio…-suspira- me pide que nos veamos frente a la heladería del rio Támesis….¿te importa quedarte un rato solo?-

-Ah ya veo…-desviando la mirada- No te preocupes ve, yo igual saldré me comprare un videojuego y quede con un amigo desde hace días…dije que si porque creí que me buscarías ayer- apenado.

-Ya veo, no importa te dejo en el centro comercial queda de ida a la heladería y te puedo pasar buscando al terminar-

-Me gusta la idea, iré a cambiarme-corrió hacia su cuarto.

-Ok yo busco mi bolso y un abrigo- suspiro con resignación

Ambos hermanos fueron a sus habitaciones acomodándose un poco, realmente no les apetecía salir la tranquila tarde familiar que añoraban se había esfumado en el horizonte cuando ambos ya estaban listos en la mente de la castaña se preguntaba que sería tan importante para Mana ¿Atem la habría invitado a salir? No supo porque aquella idea le daba un poco de tristeza, negó rápidamente suspiro mentalizándose para lo que sea que tuviera que contarle la pequeña Mana.

**Continuara**

**Bueno ya aquí se va escapando la monotonía y vamos entrando mas con lo que es la escecia de la historia realmente, si quieren ver a Atem Reviews? : 3 gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado nwn**

**Ja ne~ **


	5. ¿Extrañas Emociones? ¿me gusta?

**Bueno me siento especialmente inspirada últimamente, les dejo el capitulo 5, muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho! a seguir 3, pero como se que quieren ver a Atem/Yami xD las complazco, muchas gracias por leer ~**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Entonces, te llamo cuando me devuelva ¿no?-

-Si Anzu en eso quedamos- gira los ojos ya era la 2 segunda vez que lo repetía- nos vemos más tarde hermanita- beso su mejilla cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del vagón justo cuando se cerraban las puertas.

Anzu solo, sonrió y observo como su hermano se perdió en la multitud mientras ella tomo el camino contrario al de él, subió deprisa para salir a la calle miro por todas partes se acomodo un poco entonces diviso la heladería, conforme se acercaba logro encontrar a Mana casi al instante, era inconfundible con un batido de fresas mientras movía las manos inquietas a todos lados ¿era su imaginación o estaba muy nerviosa? Se apresuro en llegar hasta ella.

-Hola Mana, ya estoy aquí siento la demora- dijo frente a ella saludándola con la diestra y una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¡Anzu! ¡Al fin llegas! siéntate- Anzu asintió, sentándose frente a ella, Mana observo la cautela en sus ojos zafiros y suspiro frustrada- no me mires! así! No he cometido ningún crimen lo juro-

-Mana, lo siento pero es que te ves muy nerviosa y extraña… ¿ocultas algo?- lanzo la pregunta sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Bueno….solo un poco, es que estos dos días luego de salir de vacaciones, no tuve contacto con ninguno nuestros compañeros ni amigos - tomo un poco de batido e se removía inquieta en la silla.

La castaña frunció el ceño-¡Por favor!, ¡Mana! me pones nerviosa a mi también ¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno anoche hubo una fiesta en la casa de Shizuka, que celebro por su cumpleaños, no te invito porque no te localizo-hizo una mueca y ante la expresión de la castaña decidió continuar su historia- Ahí me encontré con Atem y Mai y la pasamos muy bien –dijo emocionada- Atem me invito a bailar y yo estaba de lo más ¡feliz! No me lo podía creer- callo un segundo para tomar una sonora bocanada de aire para seguir hablando- Entonces ahí comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y bueno parecía bastante aburrido…más de lo normal, cuando de repente me propone de la nada, si no quiero ir a pasar una semana en la casa de playa de sus padres, ya que se iban de viaje y a él, no le apetecía ir con ellos a New York –hablaba rápido y jugando con sus manos- Me dijo que si aceptaba ir el no tendría que irse, sería una buena excusa para quedarse-

La castaña no podía explicar bien los sentimientos de sorpresa por el relato de su amiga, mueve la cabeza encontrando de nuevo su voz en tono normal- Me alegro por ti Mana, ya que llevas mucho tiempo fingiendo que no te gusta –sonriéndole- pero sinceramente…-callo un segundo se sentía muy extraña, casi mal por lo que iba a decir- no veo adecuado que se queden solos en una casa de playa….-

-¡Lo sé! –comenta frustrada- Yo creía que era una oportunidad única, para que él se fijara más en mi, que una amiga pero …-desvía la mirada trise- al comentárselo el mismo a mis padres estuvieron un poco cautelosos, el les aseguro que no solo iba yo también Mai y su hermano menor –hizo una mueca de disgusto- ellos aun no estaba muy convencidos así que tuve que mentirles al decirle que tu también ibas a ir y como ya te conocen accedieron ya que eres una alumna responsable y llevas todo a la perfección en el colegio y tus obligaciones…- alza la mirada con suplica- ¿dices que si?-

-Hey ¡Stop! ¡Mana! Como dijiste semejante mentira- le regaño, no podría explicar si su enojo era porque la metiera en semejante lio, o el hecho de saber que Atem la había invitado a la playa, no podría sentir ¿celos? Negó regañándose mentalmente era absurdo se dijo así misma y continuo hablando- te dije perfectamente que no podía tomarme unos ¡días! ¡Que aun tenia cosas que hacer! Para involucrarme en algo así- su voz salió, un poco rara para ella, era una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa.

-¡Ya lo sé!, ya lo sé! No te molestes, por favor es solo un gran ¡favor que me haces! Quiero ir Anzu y si tu no vas no podre estar ahí, quiero conocer más a ¡Atem! – Con los ojos llorosos- y esta es mi ¡última oportunidad! El nunca hace esas cosas debió estar muy desesperado para no ir con su ¡familia! Anda son 5 días- suplico.

-¡Definitivamente no! Tendrás que decirles a tus padres que no podre ¡ir!, Mana tengo que ir el jueves a ayudar con lo que me fue ¡asignado! No podría hacer algo tan ¡irresponsable!- refuto por un momento agradeciendo al director de sus deberes.

- Tenia ese pequeño detalle muy claro y como yo pertenezco a uno de esos club se me informo que por causas mayores el colegio no podrá retomar el entrenamiento de los clubs por mantenimiento, el director nos pidió disculpa por habérsele olvidado ese detalle-comenzó a decir dejando incrédula a la castaña- me pidió que te avisara que estas vacaciones estabas libre, al igual que ¡todos! Así que no puedes ponerme eso como ¡excusa!- tomando su mano al borde de las lagrimas- dime que si ¡iras! ¡Por favor!-

Anzu totalmente sorprendida por lo dicho por el director tarda unos minutos en comprender la información para luego mirar a su amiga quien le suplicaba y estaba a punto de llorar, en su interior habían muchos sentimientos encontrados tardo 3 segundos en reaccionar " ¡ash! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" suspirando por un momento decide hablar.

-Mana…gracias por la información, pero como te había dicho aun tengo cosas que hacer, además mi hermano menor está conmigo, mis padres no están en casa no puedo dejarlo solo para irme a la playa ¿entiendes?- expreso exhausta, con su jefa y ella, estaría enferma de los nervios en poco tiempo. "Sera cierto que estoy libre…no estoy segura...Llamare al Director cuando este en casa"

-Ya sabía eso Anzu, siempre te pongo atención en lo que nos dices, por eso…- interrumpe los pensamientos de la contraria y baja la mirada removiéndose de nuevo en la silla inquieta- le pregunte a Atem si tu aceptabas ir podrías llevar tu hermano menor y el dijo que si...-

-¿No estás hablando enserio?-perpleja mirándola fijamente sacude la cabeza tomando un poco de agua fresca para calmarse- Mana…eres una mente macabra…cubriste minuciosamente los peros que podría ponerte…-

-Lo siento, nada más me informe un poco…pero no estaba planeado, lo del director fue ayer en la tarde y después en la noche en la fiesta fue cuando ocurrió todo eso… dime que si vendrás conmigo ¡por favor!- de nuevo con aquella mirada.

-Está bien…-soltó al verse sin salidas posibles delante de todo eso, pero no podía negarse que estaba incomoda, el solo pensar en ayudarla con Atem… ¿pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Se molesto consigo misma y resoplo- Si iré, a Einar le encantara la idea de ir a una playa- sonríe.

-¡Oh! Gracias, gracias Anzu– abrazándola fuerte- eres mi mejor amiga sin duda ¡alguna!, sabía que podría contar contigo- sonrió ampliamente la rubia.

-No lo digas así que me voy a sonrojar- le bromea un poco devolviendo el abrazo conmovida por sus palabras, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y se quitara ese absurdo sentimiento, ella no podría sentir nada por Atem, primero estaba Mana, luego su origen y las pequeñas mentiras que había dicho gracias al "buen amigo" de su abuelo pensó con sarcasmo. "Bueno supongo que…pediré mis días libre, que nunca tome estos meses en el café"

- Gracias Anzu de ¡verdad! Te debo una ¡grande!- Soltándola con una radiante sonrisa

-No agradezcas me darás unas buenas vacaciones, aun que iré solo a ver…no tengo ropa de playa ni un traje de baño, tengo años que no voy- pensativa

-Wow! ¿Enserio? ¡Oh dios! ¡Anzu Mazaki! Eres una persona que le falta divertirse y saber lo que es ¡comprar!- aparentando molestia, dejando muy incomoda a la joven castaña- entonces ahora mismo iremos de compras para que puedas divertirte como dios ¡manda!- sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no creo que sea necesario sabes –negó rotundamente- deje mis tarjetas en casa con tu llamada repentina - mintiendo y sintiéndose mal por ello.

-No te preocupes por eso, como eres una gran amiga mas el favor que me haces, yo vi en primera fila tu esfuerzo durante todos estos meses- sonrió- siempre me ayudas y ahora todo corre por mi cuenta hoy! ¡Vámonos!- la jalo suavemente.

Sorprendida ríe nerviosa-No, no Mana, no es necesario…mañana podre salir a comprar algo decente y eso...no tienes que halagarme tanto-

-¿Cómo que mañana? Nada de eso mañana a las 9 todos tenemos que estar en la casa de Atem, el nos llevara a ese lugar ¡paradisiaco! Con tanta emoción olvide decirlo, yo también comprare cosas para mí y nada de pagar bastante has hecho por mi además se que lo seguirás haciendo – sonriéndole con sinceridad

La castaña viendo que no tenia forma de escapar, suspira resignada, nunca podía negársele a Mana. Acepta amargamente viendo la emoción de su amiga por ir de compras, compartir unos días juntas, hizo acopio de toda su paciencia puso su mejor sonrisa, pero decidió no dejarle pagar nada excesivamente costoso o de marcas muy reconocidas, para devolverle el dinero integro la próxima semana que su madre le mandara sus mesadas que consistía en una buena suma de dinero con la que pagaba todos sus gastos y ahorraba un poco por si algo llegase a ocurrir.

Ambas chicas, salieron de la heladería charlando animadamente sobre los días que pasarían en compañía de sus amigos y el mar, un bronceado les quedaría a la perfección le daría color a sus pálidas pieles. Recorrieron la gran mayoría de tiendas de esas calles y probándose diferentes estilos de vestidos, faldas camisas, vaqueros, cazadoras, lentes, sombreros y unos dos pares de zapatos sin olvidar los traje de baño.

Anzu como lo había previsto rechazo las más caras prendas acudiendo a diversos tipos de excusas comprando todo a un precio módico y accesible a su bolsillo, lo que dejo a Mana seriamente sorprendida y con una gran curiosidad, jamás se había imaginado que la mejor alumna y presidenta de la escuela no le gustara vestir con ropa de seda de las mejores marcas de ningún tipo o accesorio, sonrío alegremente al ver su naturalidad y sencillez.

A lo que asumió comprarse también ropa no muy cara como de costumbre lo hacía sí, no algo más económico, le encanto, ese lado humilde y alegre de Anzu jamás lo había conocido y le resultaba tan agradable, que se alegro de no a ver recurrido a nadie más, ya que se había planteado otras soluciones si esta se negaba pero ahora veía que era mejor pasarla entre verdaderos amigos que las mascaras de sociedad que ella siempre había conocido.

Transcurrió la tarde entre risas y compras de lo mas relajas y divertidas para ambas chicas que al final de todo esto tomaron una merienda ligera antes de tener que volver a sus casas, Anzu observo su reloj eran casi las 7:30 pm se tardaron bastante cosa que no había esperado, estaba preocupada por su hermano.

Suspirando resignada observa las bolsas en sus manos tenía mucho tiempo sin darse un pequeño lujo como este luego de habérselo pensado toda la tarde merecía unas vacaciones después de todo y disfrutaría de estos pocos días que le habrían brindado a su hermano y a ella luego de 2 años sin saber lo que eran unas vacaciones por diversión, sonrío y miro a su amiga, se sentía tan bien poder llamar a alguien así después de todo aun que esta no supiera toda la verdad, sentía que era sincera con ella y le pagaría la próxima semana esas compras no se lo perdonaría así misma si no lo hacía.

-Bueno Anzu, debo irme – volvió abrazarla- Dios sí que la pase ¡genial! Nunca me había divertido tanto de compras desde que era una niña, ni con Mai cuando salimos por vestidos de fiesta ¡es así!-

- Si yo también me lo pase genial, gracias por todo Mana- sonrió ampliamente.

-No hay de que te veo mañana- estando por irse se acuerda de algo importante- ¡ah! Casi lo olvidaba toma ahí está la dirección de Atem, Se puntual él es muy exigente en ese sentido, a las 9:00 am, en su casa – le dijo y corrió hacia un auto que la esperaba, se despidió con una mano de la castaña dejándola sola finalmente.

La de ojos zafiros se despide con la mano guardando la dirección que le había dado esperando que se perdiera de vista para caminar hacia al centro comercial, suspira preocupada marcando el numero de su hermano.

-¡Anzu! Creí que nunca ibas a llamar te espero desde hace ¡una hora! –reclama en todo molesto.

-Lo sé…lo siento ya casi llego ¿en qué lugar estas?-

-Estoy sentado en un restauran de comida rápida se llama Rogers-

-Vale, enseguida estoy contigo-

Colgando baja rápidamente 3 calles hasta ver el lujoso centro comercial "Black", al entrar en el, habla con un guardia el que le dice la exactitud del lugar no tarda mucho en encontrarlo logra ver la rubia cabellera de su hermano acercándose hasta él se sienta frente a él dejando las bolsas de lado.

-¡Anzu! ¿Qué haces con todas esas bolsas?- sorprendido.

-Hola Einar, bueno veras...es una historia de lo más curiosa…- se rasca la mejilla apenada.

-mmm entonces cuéntala…quiero escucharla- mirándola serio.

-Si lo sé, bueno el punto es que mañana nos vamos una semana a la playa y todas estas bolsas son regalos de Mana que fue quien me llamo, lo que ocurrió fue- le cuenta la historia lentamente sin omitir nada claro ocultando como se sentía realmente.

-¡Guao! Claro que me encantaría ir a la ¡playa! Es más había reunido dinero aparte del que me mandabas y la beca escolar para mis cosas también era para unas buenas vacaciones para los dos y como estas son gratis, creo que gastare un poco igual en ropa de playa- emocionado.

- Qué lindo eres- sonriendo enternecida al ver las intensiones de su pequeño hermano le despeina- bueno entonces vamos a comprarte ropa también y arreglar maletas-

-¡Sí! Qué bien que después de tanto tiempo tendremos unas buenas vacaciones, juntos hermanita- sonrió feliz.

-Pienso lo mismo también quiero que te diviertas y estés cómodo, sin preocuparte por nada-

-Aun que es raro lo que te conto esa chica, ese viejo que te haya dado vacaciones después de lo que te dijo y mas dándole el mensaje a tu amiga y no a ti … -pensativo ladeo la cabeza- también esta tu trabajo ¿Qué harás?-

-No te preocupes, la jefa me debe un par de favores y días libres que no tome no me podrá decir que no la llamare cuanto estemos en casa- lo anima – pero con el director Greg creo que tendré que hablar con el mas tarde, también opino que es bastante raro todo esto -

-Muy bien, no pensemos mas en eso- la animo tomando su mano- entonces vamos de compras-

Anzu sonrió adoraba ver a su hermano tan animoso, ambo reían ante la perspectiva de un nuevo mañana, compraron lo necesario para Einar pasara cómodamente esos días de relax en la playa no tomaron mucho tiempo ya sabían que tiendas eran accesibles para su estado económico actual, felices y satisfechos tardaron una media hora en comprar todo aparte de su neceser de aseó personal.

Al estar completamente seguros de tener todo lo necesario aun que llenos de bolsas se lo piensan mejor antes de recurrir al metro como de costumbre, por lo que caminan una cuadra a la redonda hasta llegar a una de las calles principales y parando un pequeño taxi el cual les cobro una cantidad que les dolió un poco más a Anzu que a Einar dada la zona y la hora que era.

Después de pagar al chofer y sacar las bolsas suben a su hogar siendo recibidos por un cariñoso gato quien los esperaba, siendo saludado por un par de caricias en su cabeza y lomo, tanto Einar como Anzu, se despidieron deseándose buenas noches, ambos habían comido en la calle y por la emoción de visitar la playa solo se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos para ambos hacer sus maletas.

Guardaron lo estrictamente necesario el neceser de aseo personal mas la ropa nueva unas toallas y otros artículos personales, Anzu alisto el bolso de playa de que le había regalado Mana mas otro acomodando su documentación personal, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, saco un poco de dinero de su caja fuerte escondida, guardándolo en el monedero igual que una tarjeta de debito ya al verse lista prepara el atuendo de mañana.

Al tener todo listo, se ducha y coloca una pijama programo el reloj alas 7 e observo la hora las 10:20 pm era un poco tarde para llamar a Kim y Greg, pero era necesario así no tener una desilusión a último minuto suspira con todos los nervios del mundo toma el teléfono, hizo acopio de toda su tranquilidad, marcando primero el numero del Director de su colegio, esperando que contestara acaricia el gato que está en su regazo sin tener resultado vuele a marcar apretando la bocina del teléfono espera hasta que se oye una voz femenina del otro lado armándose de valor contesta.

-Buenas noches, disculpe ¿se encontrara el señor Greg? Por favor-

-¿De parte de quien lo busca?-

-De parte de Mazaki Anzu- responde sin dejar de apretar el teléfono.

-Un momento por favor-

Anzu se la comían los nervios y las dudas cada vez apretaba mas el teléfono, le costaba respirar siempre le daban esos síntomas cuando esperaba una mala noticia los 3 minutos que espero al teléfono le parecieron una eternidad casi se quedaba sin alieno cuando por fin escucha la voz del señor Greg el cual le causa un escalofrió de terror.

-¿Director Greg? Buenas noches, disculpe las molestias, es que justamente hace unos minutos la señorita Mana me informo que usted le pedio que me comunicará que no habrán mas actividades de los clubs en el colegio y no necesitaba mi presencia ¿eso es verdad? Es decir ¿ya no debo ir los días que acordamos? ¿O sí?- pregunta con angustia contenida pero su voz era tranquila.

-Buenas noches Mazaki, si es cierto la había llamado a su trabajo en el cual me informaron que estaba haciendo un pedido especial por parte de su jefa –la joven hizo una mueca al recodar ese "pedido"- Así que la llame a su casa más tarde pero tampoco estaba y si usted está libre estas vacaciones, las próximas no estaré tan seguro – afirmo con su noto frio habitual que tanto odiaba la joven- asegúrese de descansar y estudiar lo suficiente, sin olvidar que deberá pagarme la primera mensualidad ese mismo día ¿lo tiene claro?-

-Claro que sí señor, no se preocupe ese día me presentare ante usted con mi primera paga, disculpe las molestias, que tenga unas buenas vacaciones, hasta luego-cuelga suspirando ahogando un grito de alegría en la almohada la cual asusto al pobre gato quien salió despavorido a su cama.

Reaccionando ante la dulce y buena noticia sonríe sin contemplaciones marcando ahora el número de su jefa esperando a que contestara lo cual fue rápido y un alivio para ella. Estaba completamente segura que no se negaría pero debía avisar antes de tomarse esos días.

-¡Hey! Anzu, Qué milagro que me llames a esta hora ¿Paso algo?-

-Buenas noches je…digo Kim, disculpa la molestia pero iba pedirte…un favor-

-¡Oh! Esto es tan nuevo que ¡me emociona! Claro, lo que quieras Anzu sabes que siempre me has sacado de apuros –

-Bueno… hoy me invitaron una semana a la playa desde mañana quería saber si, me dejarías tomar esos días de vacaciones ¿se podrá?-

-¡Wow! Claro que ¡sí! Anzu, dios are una raya en el cielo por fin harás algo por ti y no por los ¡demás! Claro que lo tienes y si quieres te tomas el fin de semana! Y vuelve aquí el martes ¿de acuerdo?-

Sorprendida casi podía ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su jefa ante esas palabras- ¡Muchísimas gracias! Kim! Estaré ahí el martes sin ¡falta! Que tengas ¡buenas noches!-

-Igualmente y tienes como obligación pasártelo genial y traerme fotos-

-Eso hare hasta pronto- respondió alegremente.

Cuelga sin poder evitar otro grito de júbilo contra la almohada esas vacaciones le daban tanta ilusión y mas sabiendo que las compartiría con su hermano cero trabajo y despertadas tempranas por toda una semana era un sueño hecho realidad estar unos días en tranquilidad parecían tan etéreos antes.

Emocionada solo apaga las luces viendo que su gato este bien se acomoda en su cama quedando dormida de inmediato muchas emociones por un solo día estaba exhausta pero muy feliz y satisfecha.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad más específicamente, una gran mansión 3 jóvenes hablaba sobre lo que sería el viaje de mañana. Cierto tricolor yacía apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados su expresión seria, mantenía una ceja alzada ante la mirada divertida de su hermano menor, quien era casi igual a él. Excepto por algunos mechones rubios que le hacían falta al menor que desafiaban la ley de gravedad, a su lado una rubia de ojos violetas contenía una pequeña risa.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Mai –soltó de la nada, incomodo por la aparente diversión de sus dos acompañantes.

-No te molestes Atem –rio suavemente- solo aun no termino, de asimilar como invitaste a Mana a la playa cuando quede con ella a mitad de verano –

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para no ir a ese ridículo viaje –resoplo cansado.

-Eso lo sabemos hermano –se levanto- yo tampoco quería ir –se rasca la cabeza avergonzando- me salvaste a mi también –

-Lo sé Yugi, lo hice por los dos, el abuelo nos apoya pero… -

-Tío quiere seguir con la tradición familiar –concluyo la joven, mirando a sus primos- ya no pensemos en tonterías, Mana está deseosa de ir a la playa y es mas Anzu ira también –sonrió con cierto de malicia.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron por las últimas frases, de su prima claro Atem lo oculto mejor que Yugi, esto no paso desapercibido por la chica que solo amplia su sonrisa.

-Vamos guapos, no pongan esas caras, sabemos que a Mana es casi imposible negarle algo –sonrió.

- Cierto, ninguno del consejo puede negarle algo a ella –suspiro.-pero me sorprende ella le habia dicho que no el viernes… se veía preocupada…-

-Um si en eso tienes razón pero algo paso –

-Ya no le den vueltas mañana podrán preguntarles…además –codea a su hermano- podrás conocer mejor a cierta personita-ríe causando que el aludido se sonroje muy levemente.

-No digas tonterías –se aparto molesto- no tengo que decir las razones del viaje… los dos la saben…-expreso serio- buenas noches –dio por terminada aquella conversación.

Mai y Yugi se miraron sin poder evitar reírse a gusto al estar solos escuchando un "_los escuche". _

-Creo que estamos en problemas –

-Sin duda alguna – dijo la joven – me voy, antes de que se moleste de verdad- el chico asintió, sonriendo- buenas noches Yugi-

-Hasta mañana Mai –se despidió.

Ambos chicos se fueron a dormir, con cierta curiosidad de cómo serian sus días de playa.

A la mañana siguiente cierta castaña despierta con el sonido de la alarma tomando, sonrió para sí misma, se levanto de la cama, tomo su toalla, arregla la cama rápidamente, al terminar ducha rápido, arreglándose sencillamente se deja el cabello suelto con una horquilla del lado derecho como adorno, dándose un toque de brillo en los labios, satisfecha al verse lista toma al gato en brazos igual que su maleta y bolso de mano y dejándolos en la sala con el gato en brazos.

Observo el reloj que eran apenas las 7:27 había sido rápida tanto que estaba sorprendida, supuso que era la emoción de estar unos días sin tantas responsabilidades y podría ser solo una chica normal y divertirse se le afloraban esos próximos días, dejo al minino en el suelo, camino a la habitación de su hermano, entra sin llamar a la puerta, lo conocía muy bien para saber que seguía durmiendo, se acerco a la cama, se inclina para moverlo un poco llamándolo.

-Umm...- con pereza abre los ojos y estando un poco perdido en el entorno luego recordando sonríe son poder ocultarlo mientras se vio reflejado en unos ojos iguales a los suyos lo observaban divertidos- que bien es estar en casa ¿Qué hora es Anzu?- bosteza.

-Buenos días dormilón me gusta que pienses eso pues son las 7:30 si no te apresuras nuestras lindas vacaciones se irán sin nosotros –le recuerda - Tienes 10 minutos mientras termino el desayuno y unos sándwich para llevar- anuncia.

-Huh, Anzu ya eres toda una súper mamá –bromea divertido ante la expresión de la castaña, levantándose- enseguida estaré listo-

Sintiéndose extraña por las palabras de su hermano, intenta olvidar ese detalle, suspira, llama a Bitter para darle de comer, no tarda mucho en terminar de preparar el desayuno, guarda los sándwich, en un envase metiéndolo en su bolso, toma al gato en brazos acaricia sus orejas mientras salía a la puerta del frente, le toca a su vecina la cual la recibe cariñosamente-

-Anzu pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano y con esta preciosidad? – toma a Bitter quien se fue gustoso a los brazos de la señora.

-Buenos días, señora Tyler, disculpe ayer llegue muy tarde y no pude pedirle un favor si es que usted pode, si no lo entendería-

-Claro que no pequeña y sabes que me puedes llamar Lana, ¿Qué favor quieres? –sonríe pero luego recuerda algo- Ah ayer te vi con tu hermano me alegra que este aquí contigo-

-Si a mí también me alegra mucho, quería pedirle si era posible que por esta semana me cuidara a mi gatito hasta el viernes o quizás sábado como máximo, mi hermano y yo vamos unos días a la playa de vacaciones y como usted entenderá no me lo puedo llevar ni tengo a mas nadie que me cuide el departamento – pregunta dudosa.

-¡Oh cielo! Claro que sí! Tú me has ayudado mucho con mis hijos cuando no puedo cuidarlos, me encargare de tu lindo gato a los niños les encantara jugar con él y con lo respecta a tu casa no te preocupes le daré sus vueltas diarias, disfruta tu descanso pequeña te lo mereces.-

-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad muchísimas gracias, le traeré un recuerdo- mirando a su gato- pórtate bien, Bitter, ¿sí? volveré pronto –le acaricia la cabeza, desvía su mirada de nuevo a la señora- en este bolso esta su comida y sus cosas favoritas para que no se aburra y duerme en un cojín cómodo – le indico pasándole el pequeño cojín y bolso que tenia del gato.

-Oh lo tienes consentido y bien educado – alago tomándolo en su mano libre- pequeña no te preocupes él como tu departamento estarán bien cuidados-

-De verdad gracias si ocurre algo sabe que puede llamarme a mi celular- al ver un asentimiento de parte de la contraria, hace una leve reverencia despidiéndose, nota como el minino trata de ir con ella causándole cierto dolor, trata de ignorarlo, girándose entrad e la casa.

-Anzu ¿Dónde estabas? Los hot cakes se enfrían – señala el plato de ella y termina su jugo ya había acabo de comer.

-Estaba con la señora Tyler la vecina, le pedí que cuidara de Bitter y estuviera pendiente del apartamento- comento sentándose empezó a comer.

-Ya veo y dijo que si porque el pequeño travieso no anda por aquí-

-Si acepto, se siente raro que nadie me niega nada- comenta, fijando la mirada en su comida.

-Eso es porque ven lo trabajadora y estudiosa que eres- suspiro- tus sacrificios Anzu si todos ellos te conocen un poco se habrán dado cuenta de ello, tanto como de que eres una cabezota que no descansa- sonriéndole, le quita el plato vacio, aprovecho de lavar la losa y guardar todo.

-Suponto que tienes un poco de razón- acepta limpia sus labios y sonríe -Gracias Einar es hora de irnos – anuncia notando que ya eran las 8:15.

Ambos hermanos se aseguran de que toda puerta y ventanas estén bien seguras dejando una luz prendida y la radio programa para que hiciera un poco de ruido de vez en cuando por toda esa semana, al salir, cierra bien con llave tanto reja como puerta.

Hablando sobre los que les esperaba, mientas salían del edificio, Anzu aprovecho de contarle que podría o no decir delante de sus amigos, el rubio solo asintió, la obedecería al pie de la letra, era lo menos que sentía que podría hacer por su querida hermana. No tardaron más de 3 minutos en tomar un autobús que los deja a 3 cuadras de las residencias más prestigiosas de todo Domino, el lugar hacia sentir incomoda a la joven castaña, esos lugares solo los habitaban las personas más _"Adineradas"_ de la ciudad aun en que para ella serian las mas hipócritas y falsas de toda la vida, se armo de valor, observo bien el papel que le dio Mana y caminaron un poco hasta dar con la casa.

Era una enorme quinta de dos pisos con inmensos jardines llenos de rosas de diversos colores, autos último modelo de diferentes años, la casa tenía un aspecto colonial y moderno a la vez algunas columnas eran de piedras cristalizadas entre gris, ambas y blanco, las paredes de un blanco perla con una gran alberca al lado una hermosa terraza que juzgar a plena vista debía tener un paisaje hermoso en la entrada divisaron dos personas que montaban unas cuantas cosas en la maletera de una Toyota Land Cruiser color negro.

Anzu se sintió un poco mas incomoda, Einar noto el hecho, le puso una mano en el hombro dándole apoyo, asintió y cerró el puño. Suspiro dándose animosa sí misma, ambos se acercan hasta las dos personas que pudo entender que eran Atem y Mai aferro el agarre del aza de su maleta.

-Buenos días, Atem, Mai –sonrió a ambos- yo creí que era la primera en llegar, gracias por la invitación- agradeció.

-Hola Anzu, nunca creí que Mana te convenciera pero esto es un milagro, será divertido- responde la rubia de ojos violetas claros, sus ojos resaltaba mas en ese vestido de gasas color champan y llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta con ciertos mechones salidos ondeando con él viento.

-Si es muy persuasiva cuando quiere algo de verdad – convino, pero de pronto se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

-Buenos días, Mazaki –Saludo el tricolor, logrando que la castaña se tensara un poco- me alegra que vinieras solo falta Mana y podremos partir y no agradezcas te hace bien un cambio de aires- comento en su habitual tono, mirándola de reojo.

Con delicado escrutinio aquella mirada violeta tan profunda, la detallo sin ser evidente. Aquel vestido de vaporosa azul cielo, el cual realzaba la blancura de su piel de porcelana, la tela caía grácilmente desde su pecho que lo ceñía dejando a la vista su atributos al igual que su estrecha cintura y terminando de forma suelta en su piernas con, llevaba una delicada cadena delgada de plata con la forma de luna y su castaño cabello suelto, bien peinado, adornado con una horquilla de plata, tenía un rostro angelical, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ese brillo tentador de sus labios, se obligo a desviar la mirada casi queda como un idiota mirándola, ¿Cuándo comenzó a notarla como una mujer? No quería respondérselo, quizás solo era que nunca la vio fuera de la escuela, suspiro levemente incomodo, era muy hermosa no podía negarlo.

Anzu por su lado, recordó la petición de Mana, sintiéndose de nuevo ¿celosa? No, claro que no, negó inmediatamente. Sin poder evitarlo un momento se quedo sin aliento al notar su profunda mirada violácea en ella, logrando que casi le temblaran las piernas tanto que se sintió estúpida, pero suspiro aliviaba cuando la libero de su mirada. Quiso apartar la vista de él, pero se detuvo a observarlo, también disimuladamente, tenía una camisa manga larga negra abrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho dejando ver parte de sus músculos y una curiosa cadena colgada en su cuello, llevaba unos pantalones holgados del mismo color y sus rebelde cabello tricolor, negro, con las puntas moradas, y ciertos mechones rubios que desafiaban la ley de gravedad, junto a ese flequillo rubio, algo desordenado que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo, ocultándolo levemente que le daban un aire que nunca imagino ver de misterio y ciertamente ¿sensual? Negó rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Era el chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga, no podría verlo de esa forma, se estaba volviendo ¿loca? Claro que sí.

Se obligo a desviar la mirada y viendo a su hermano de reojo cuando le toco el hombro para llamarla a tierra, a él no se le había pasado aquel minino hecho conocía tan bien a su hermana, Anzu se sintió aun más estúpida al olvidarse de su hermano por un segundo casi se odio a sí misma, por esas absurdas emociones, seguro estaba enfermando no era habitual en ella, dejo escapar un suspiro puso su mejor sonrisa tomo al pequeño de los hombros y hablo.

-El es mi hermano menor, Einar Mazaki, está pasando conmigo las vacaciones los dos solos, nuestros padres andan de viaje de trabajo, de momento no podía dejarlo en casa solo...Espero que no les moleste –mirando a su hermano- el es Atem Motou y ella Mai Valentine. –lo señalo a ambos mientras los presentaba.

-Buenos días… mucho gusto Atem-sama y Mai-sama - saluda tímidamente, mirando a Atem- Gracias por dejarme venir con ustedes sin conocerme. –se inclina agradecido.

-Mucho gusto, Einar –suaviza un poco su mirada hacia el rubio- a nuestra querida presidenta le hace falta relajarse de vez en cuando- soltó de la nada el ojivioleta con una ligera sonrisa ligeramente, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la castaña quien desvió la mirada casi de nuevo sus mejillas arden de vergüenza.

-Buenos días, un placer Einar-kun, es curioso ver sus ojos iguales y sus cabellos totalmente diferentes- comento la rubia.

-Um si al igual que nuestras personalidades – la sonrisa de Mai sonrojo un poco al, menor de los Mazaki.

-Eso es totalmente cierto somos muy diferentes- dijo despeinándolo "¿Qué rayos te pasa Anzu?, deja de mirarlo es ¡ridículo!...aun que ahora se porque es tan popular…"frunciendo el ceño molesta consigo mismo.

-Atem ellos también deberían meter sus maletas- llamo la atención de su primo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿no lo crees?- divertida notando como Atem volvía a la realidad.

-Claro, Mai estaba por mencionarlo- dice con un ligero tono de molestia y reproche implícito hacia su rubia prima, observando la sonrisa malvada de esta le dedico una mirada asesina- Mazaki permíteme sus maletas hay que guardarlas.-señala el auto.

-Oh si claro, disculpa- sonríe apenada.

La castaña le quito la maleta a su hermano, se acerco a Atem frente a la maletera de la toyata, al pasarle las maletas ligeros roces ocurren entre sus manos, tensándolos por los leves cosquillas que estos dejaban en su piel, antes se habían rozado en la escuela, pero no ocurría nada y ahora les pasaba eso ¿Qué era un mal día? Ambos opinaron que si ya que en ese instante se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos cuantos segundos que les pareció asfixiante pero evocativo, de nuevo las mejillas de Anzu ardían, lo cual ninguno de los dos noto, pero maldijeron mentalmente la estúpida situación, ¿dios que era todo eso?. Antes de poder decir alguna cosa o reaccionar de manera mejor absurda, ven aparcar un auto frente a ellos trayéndolos a la realidad.

Todos se giraron para ver bajar a una hermosa rubia que los miraba con sus ojos color jade, hacían un contraste único seguida de sus padres los cuales le traían su equipaje, Mana, quien no podía ocultar una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillantes de felicidad que lucían más vivos que nunca gracias al vestido rojo de lunares blancos sujeto al cuello y ceñido a su cintura hasta arriba de las rodillas y un sombrero a juego.

-¡Anzu! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! – Camino hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero no tardo en girarse para quedar frente al tricolor- ¡Atem, Mai! ¡Buenos días! Veo que soy la última en llegar ¿Eh?- comento alegre.

-La mala costumbre no se quita Mana- suelta la castaña, cruzándose de brazos riendo un poco

-¡Oh! ¡Anzu! Que mala eres ¡conmigo!- hizo un leve mohín de reproche, que la hizo ver adorable, ella era linda pero juguetona e infantil.

-Concuerdo con ella Mana- dijo cierto tricolor a modo de saludo, se gira hacia los padres de la chica-Señores Lesser, buenos días, gracias por dejarla venir con nosotros- se inclino levemente respetuoso y formal.

-Buenos días Atem, veo que están casi listos ¿no?- obtuvo un asentimiento del joven en afirmando, su observación, pasea su oscura mirada hacia los hermanos y luego a Mai- ¿solo son ustedes 5? Creí que vendría uno de tus hermanos-

-Si Yugi, viene con nosotros solo entro un momento por algo que olvido -

-Ya veo- pensativo, posa su mirada en Anzu- Señorita Mazaki, me alegro que si viniera al final-esbozo una leve sonrisa- aun que confió plenamente en el juicio de este muchacho –señalando a Atem- pero me hace sentir mucho más cómodo que la persona que pone orden en tan prestigiosa escuela venga con mi hija de vacaciones, así evita que haga cualquier tontería – comento riendo por la cara de su hija- a quien no conozco es a este jovencito que se ve mucho menor que ustedes-

-Oh buenos días señor Lesser, gracias por confiar en mí y dejarme a cargo de Mana ella estará bien y se comportara- sonríe y mira a su hermano- Este es mi hermano pequeño Einar señor, mis padres siguen de viaje de trabajo indefinido así que tuve que traerlo, estudia en el internado Kent y el único momento en que nos podemos ver son navidad o los veranos largos-

- Entiendo, que bien hasta tu responsabilidad se ve en casos de diversión –mirando a Mana- confiare en ti Mana y ten cuidado al igual que ustedes disfruten la semana, Salúdame a Yugi- el joven asintió, al tiempo que se abría la puerta de la casa y se dejo ver el nombrado.

-Buenos días a todos- pronuncio el menor de los Motuo sorprendido que llegaran tan rápido no tardo ni 15 minuto buscando un abrigo en su habitación.

-Gracias papá así lo haremos no te preocupes- sonriendo emocionada, se gira hacia Yugi y sonríe- Buenos días Yugi-kun-

-Cuídate mucho Jane, pórtate bien y llámame si te sientes extraña- le dice su madre antes de volver al lado de su padre, solo saluda al recién llegado, entran al auto.

Todos los despiden deseándoles una buena semana, Atem termina de acomodar las maletas cerrando finalmente la maletera, observa la hora eran un poco pasadas las 9:15 pero era un buen tiempo aun para llegar temprano a su destino.

**Continuara. **

**El capitulo en si era más largo pero, mm como quiero ir despacio, lo corte en dos. Espero sus opiniones, Sobre este cap y que les gustaría que pasaran! , ya saben sin reviews no hay conti ni atem (si lo sé soy malvada) xD pero saber lo que piensan y eso me anima a seguir subiendo mas capítulos, y si a veces los personajes salen un poco de su carácter, normal, es porque les imprimo un poco de mi estilo espero que no les disguste. **

**Pd: Antoinette Gray Duke si tendrá importancia en la historia ya que no vi, quien mas poner en ese papel, era él o uno original y decidí mejor usar mas de las serie que de mi propia creación.**

**Ya ahora si me voy debo dormir! Bye, bye los quiero! Hasta el próximo cap~**

**Reviews?**

**Ja ne~**


	6. ¿Conociendo mas de ti?

**¡Hola, hola! Todos discúlpenme, pero uff he tenido unas semanas horrible y entre cosas que bueno…No vienen el caso enserio no sé como disculparme pero igual aquí vengo de nuevo con el fanfic de verdad lo siento y tengo unas preguntas que hacerles pero eso será al final, sin más que decirles disfruten del capítulo! **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hubo un corto silencio ya el equipaje de todos estaba listo solo, cierta castaña aun entraba "extraña" ante las sensaciones de ver de nuevo a Atem ¿estaría enferma? Si seguro pensaba jamás le había ocurrido eso ni con los escasos dos chicos que salió anteriormente antes de llegar aquel prestigioso colegio. Pero sus cavilaciones mentales fueron irrumpidas por la voz masculina del mismo chico, haciéndole dar un respingo y prestar atención a lo que ocurrida.

-Bien- el tricolor miro a sus amigos- Es hora de marcharnos, entren todos- colocándose los lentes de sol se sienta frente al volante ajustando el retrovisor.

-¿Quién quiere ir de copiloto?- Lanzo el menor de los Moto

-Creo que debería Mana- soltó mecánicamente la castaña, lanzando un juramento mentalmente por su estupidez. Aun que atisbo ver una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la morena y suspiro.

-¿Yo? ¡Waa! Gracias!- mas emocionada y agradecida por la ayuda de Anzu, se adelanta a subir, al lado de Atem mirándolo de reojo un poco nerviosa pero sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Mientras que Anzu, Mai, Yugi y Einar suben a la parte de atrás en la primera fila se sentó Mai y Anzu y en detrás de ella Yugi y Einar. La castaña agradecía que ese vehículo tuviera 6 puestos en las parte trasera o declinaría el viaje, soltó otro suspiro que no paso desapercibido por cierta rubia, que esbozo una leve sonrisa, su vista se volvió al frente cuando Atem coloca en marcha el auto a una velocidad módica para la autopista, en general, Mana aprovecho y coloco un poco de música en la radio para animar el ambiente, mientras unos rebeldes ojos esmeralda no dejaban de ver detalladamente al anfitrión de su viaje.

-¿No crees que es muy obvia?- murmura la rubia, apoyada de la diestra con aspecto aburrido.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- las castaña susurro mirando de reojo a su compañera.

-Obviamente de Mana, desde que llego no hace más que comerse a Atem con los ojos… -rodo los ojos y la ojiazul se incomodo por el comentario pero no expreso nada -pienso que debería disimularlo así nunca le prestara atención aun que le tenga mucho aprecio.-

-Mai tu..-sorprendida nunca pensó que la rubia supiera aquella, pero siguió susurrando- pues ella esta locamente enamorada de él, abría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta…creo que siente que esta es su oportunidad de ver si él la acepta…por ello me hayo aquí- comento desviando la mirada de la contraria que la mirada ¿acusadora?

-Así que por eso acepaste…eres una alcahueta (que complace todo xD) aun que no te culpo ella luce tan indefensa que no se le puede negar nada- su mirada se desplazo a la ventana.

-Si…eso es cierto y más cuando llora o casi te suplica, pero también vine por mi hermano y por mi- dijo mirándola.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de tu boca pequeña presidenta, casi nos preocupas – sonrió.

-Mai no me llames así fuera de la preparatoria- se removió incomoda sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

- Vale, está bien, Anzu es la costumbre- mirando a Atem fijamente por unos segundos.

-Mai- soltó sin darse cuenta al ver mirar al tricolor mayor- ¿Te gusta tu primo también?- con curiosidad y un pequeño deje de incomodidad.

-Claro que no…- Negó rápidamente seria -bueno no ahora…solo cuando fuimos niños –sonrió al recordarlo- que jugábamos…decir que yo iba hacer su esposa cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad- soltó una suave risa con la expresión de la castaña.

-¡Wow!- sorprendida por la declaración, con un pequeño sabor amargo en estomago- ¿ y ahora no lo ves así?- quiso saber pero tratando de no ser tan obvia.

-No cuando crecimos, el régimen y linaje de nuestra familia aun que tengamos distintos apellidos, es ser elegante serio y siempre mantener nuestros sentimientos al margen….cuando recibimos esas enseñanzas mas otras que son secreto familiar –se encogió de hombros -…fue que la personalidad de Atem y la mía se torno seria y distante….desde ese entonces nos miramos como iguales sin ningún tipo de atracción también…los matrimonios en esta familia son arreglados con antelación para el beneficio de nosotros tanto como la de la persona ajena a nosotros- murmuro solo para la castaña.

-¡Que horrible!-expreso exaltada en un susurro, observo avergonzada que nadie la haya visto y suspiro mirando de nuevo a la joven- Eso quiere decir... ¿ustedes no tienen ni voz ni voto para elegir con quien estar el resto de sus vidas?- sus orbes zafiros expresaban pesar al pensar en ello.

-No exactamente así... –tratado de explicar, sorprendida de la reacción contraria- Pero si ellos ya la han elegido nosotros no tenemos derecho a decir nada…pero cuando aun somos libres y encontramos una pareja económicamente estable y de buena familia, la unión es todo totalmente aceptada…-

-¡Oh! Ya veo…así que si esa persona no fuera de su estatus social ¿la rechazarían verdad?- comento sintiendo un deje de amargura en su garganta y una extraña tristeza invadirle el pecho- ¿Sin importarles los sentimientos de ustedes?- se atrevió a añadir.

-Así es Anzu…-suspira- todo porque….-se separo un mechón del rostro- tuvieron malas experiencias pasadas y piensan que todos son unos caza fortunas…- se encogió de hombros se notaba un poco en contra- pero yo pienso revelarme si me enamoro de alguien a quien les parezca inapropiado- sonrió alentando a la castaña.

-Eso no lo dudo ni un segundo de ti Mai- sonriendo- pero me hace sentir tranquila- mintió- Mana tendrá una gran y muy buena oportunidad si Atem la acepta…- apretó un puño a su costado- serán felices y el será lo más importante de su vida – sonrió levemente.

-Si estas en lo cierto…- entrecerró su mirada violácea en los zafiros contrarios- por ello la invito…-soltó estudiando su expresión- es la candidata favorita de mi abuelo…por eso le hizo esa proposición de este fin de semana…él como cabecilla de la familia deberá encontrar una buena esposa, educada, elegante, refinada, muy inteligente y sobre todas las cosas buena anfitriona para las fiestas y reuniones especiales etc, pero tengo mis dudas…- comento en un susurro sentía que Anzu debía saber todo eso desde que vio el roce entre ambos hace unos cuantos minutos.

- Cuantos requisitos…- bajo la mirada sin quitar el puño- pienso que lo que sí debería importar es que se amen y esa persona sea buena de corazón pero más que nada haga feliz a su nieto o hijo...-mirándola algo le causo duda y quiso preguntar- ¿Por qué dudas?-

-Creo que mi primo apresuro este pequeño viaje porque no tiene el coraje de defraudar tanto a su padre como abuelo…- Anzu se tenso ante esas palabras- Pero me di cuenta que se está comenzando a fijar en otra persona ¿sabes?-sonriendo causando sorpresa en la castaña- realmente pienso que ella le haría mucho bien como es su carácter…pero tiene miedo de enamorarse de ella…es un bobo-dijo endulzando su mirada, causando mucha curiosidad en su compañera- pero igualmente si esta persona no existiera…yo quiero mucho a Mana…pero estoy segura que no es la persona indicada para ayudar a mi primo y sacar a flote su verdad personalidad- finalizo quedándose callada sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la castaña.

Anzu totalmente sorprendida por las declaraciones de Mai que de repente se sintió sumamente mareada, quedándose sin aire y con un mal palpito aquellas confesiones le dolían hasta lo más hondo de corazón tanto como darle una enorme curiosidad por saber más… pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Tenía miedo de respondérsela ese día había tenido muchas sorpresa sin querer mira al frente justo al espejo y su mirada zafiro se encontró con los ojos violáceos tan profundos y oscuros que sintió un extraño vuelco en el estomago que se sintió estúpida miro a su hermano que parecía de lo más feliz, jugando en su consola portátil y hablando con Yugi parecía que tenían mucho en común eso le agrado parecían llevarse muy bien.

Del acabo de unas buenas dos horas de carretera deciden tomar un descanso parando en la estación se servicios llamada Aoki a mitad de unas grandes zonas boscosas y sin ninguna señal de ciudad alrededor, todos bajan del auto con calma mientras Atem le llenaba el tanque de combustible y le agregaba algo de agua y aceite para refrescar el motor, revisándolo que todo estuviera en orden.

Einar aprovecho de ir al baño y luego volver para comprarse unas barritas de cereales y algunos dulces más un agua y un refresco que tanto le apetecía, Yugi por su parte estiraba las piernas y respiraba el aire fresco de la naturaleza, mientras las chicas fueron al tocador a asearse un poco y arreglarse, Mana entro rápido a un cubículo por lo que estaba ocupada Anzu se le acerco a Mai sin poder soportarlo comenzó a susurrar sus dudas.

-Mai…-suspiro no quería verse metiche pero no podía evitarlo- ¿A qué te referías con sacar al verdadero Atem a flote?- mirándola con curiosidad.

-A que se quitara esa coraza de acero de si mismo y mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pensamientos entre tantas cosas que se calla –sonrió por la curiosidad de su presidenta jamás pensó verla tan interesada en algo que no fuera la escuela, así que prosiguió- es una gran persona de lo más atento, preocupado, humilde y sincero al igual que de niños...-suspiro- pero todo se ha complicado y si no tiene a su lado una persona dulce pero de fuerte carácter que le haga ver sus errores, debilidades, fortalezas y su gran cabezota, con su actitud él…. no podrá dejar ese miedo absurdo de ser él y solamente el mismo sin estar atado…Mana es dulce pero es débil de carácter se conformara con lo que él, le diga y para ella todo lo que haga estará bien…ambos serán infelices….-mirando a la directamente a los ojos de Anzu.

-Yo…-sin salir de su impresión sobre todas aquellas palabras, estaba aturdida y sus palpitos eran fuertes ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Nego y suspiro volviendo a hablar- Mai…pero ¿eso no es muy cruel? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ambos? ¿Es que no los quieres?- dijo queriendo ignorar dardos que atravesaban su ser.

-No es eso, Anzu solo que los conozco muy bien y siempre los observo –suspiro- también los quiero mucho…..Pero ellos serán así infelices...-se miro al espejo- Mana le hace falta alguien que la saque de su mundo color de rosa, y Atem necesita alguien con coraje que se le enfrente sin temor a su carácter-sentencio.

-No se…que decir…-acomodándose el cabello vuelve aponerse la horquilla e retoca sus labios-…pero ahora que lo dices...Creo que entiendo… ¿ambos necesitan alguien que les de impacto a su vida?- quiso comprender sus propias palabras.

-Exacto alguien quien los haga reaccionar y ser ellos mismos que piden a gritos dejar el estereotipo de la sociedad pero no se atreven…- se retoco un poco el maquillaje leve- dejar de temer de expresarse sin miedo a sus familias…pero Mana quizás si quiera a Atem o solo lo idealiza mucho.

-Mai…te debo una disculpa…- susurro cabizbaja

-¿Eh?- parpadeo mirándola con extrañeza no entendía- ¿Por qué?- dijo confundida.

-Es que yo…-suspiro dándose valor- había pensando que eras una persona fría sin sentimientos y totalmente materialista…como eres tan cerrada y a veces coqueteas con algunos chicos… siendo la chica más codiciada del instituto yo…pensé eso…-murmuro avergonzada de sí misma y sus prejuicios.

-Oh vamos, eso no tiene importancia, yo tuve la culpa nunca me intereso en que me conozcan más de la cuenta…- sonrió- todo por lo que te conté deber un secreto entre las dos-vio un asentimiento en la castaña –y no te preocupes estas perdonada, pero me alegra hablar contigo de eso-

-Gracias por confiar en mi Mai- sonrió con sinceridad aguantando las ganas de abrazarla- ahora ya tengo dos mejores amigas que no note en mi estancia estos meses de presidenta de prueba…-

-Lo comprendimos muy bien ser amenazada delante de todos de perder el puesto, si no cumplías las expectativas – se encogió de hombros- no era para menos que te pusieras como maniática-riendo un poco.

-jeje ¿si verdad? Lo lamento, tratare de pasar más tiempo con ustedes es una promesa –sonriendo

-Me alegra oír eso, nos tenias preocupados a todos por tu forma de trabajar y quedarte hasta más tarde volviendo revisar nuestro trabajo- hizo una mueca al recordarlo pero volvió a sonreír- es mas de ahora en adelante esta es sola la primera salida aun que vengas con tu hermano-

La castaña asintió muy sonriente pensando que sus últimos años de preparatoria no serian tan malos con sus nuevos amigos -Gracias, lamento haberlos preocupado, ahora todo será compartido y de calidad-

-De eso no lo dudes querida, tendremos todo mejor que ahora – esbozo una sonrisa- solo relájate más seguido-

-Hey chicas ¿qué tanto hablan?- se quejo Mana con un puchero de disgusto en los labios, saliendo del cubículo para caminar hacia ellas- Desde el auto me siento excluida nada más se escuchaban los susurros y mas susurros…- con los brazos en jarras- parecen ya muy buenas amigas- algo triste.

-También somos tus amigas, Mana lo que pasa es que Mai y yo teníamos tiempo sin hablar en ningún momento te excluimos tontita- pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió-sonriendo- pero me alegra así las tres podremos salir a divertirnos-

-¿Si verdad? Eso mismo me decía Anzu que iba a sacar tiempo para nosotras-

-WAAA! Eso es maravilloso así no trabajara tanto!-

-Eso es muy cierto, por cierto Mana…- su mirada se tono cierto brillo de picardía- verdad que no soy la única que deja a los chicos babeando por mí en clases- sonríe maliciosamente.

-¡Ouh! No claro que no –dijo captando de inmediato- Anzu pasa o dice algo y ellos casi besan el suelo –ríe un poco- es tan gracioso ver como los ignoras.

-¡Ah! No me digan eso- se avergonzó…jamás he visto ese comportamiento…es decir yo…-desviando la mirada.

-jajaja no te preocupes Anzu las veces que suceda te lo diremos- codeo su costado una rubia muy divertida.

-Cuenta con eso, pero... ¿por qué no salimos? – dijo la de ojos esmeralda- Atem, Yugi y tu hermanito nos esperan –sonrió- que por cierto Anzu el es toda una dulzura y es muy guapo-

-Si es muy guapo, cuando lo traigas al instituto le saltaran unas cuantas – rio Mai al ver la cara perpleja de la castaña.

-¡Ya basta! – Dijo sonriendo- es perturbador seguir escuchándolas alagar tanto a mi hermano menor –rio- así que salgamos y no le hagan nada a mi hermano…o lo van a lamentar- amenazo en broma.

-No haremos nada malo Anzu solo es lindo no, nos culpes- Mana reia divertida.

Las chicas salieron entre risas y comentarios hasta la mesa donde las esperaban tres chicos quienes tomaban un poco de fresco y platicaban de algo no muy serio voltearon al escuchar las risas femeninas, las cuales se callaron luego de oír un "flash" y una risa masculina.

-Me alegra verlas tan contentas he aquí un retrato para ustedes-mostrándoles las fotos

-¡Tú! ¡Sanguijuela! No te di permiso para sacar la cámara de mi bolso- estalla la rubia tratando de quitarle la cámara a un muy divertido Atem al conseguir molestar a su prima.

-Vaya…como cambian todos en un ambiente fuera de clases o sus alrededores- expreso la castaña viendo la escena divertida.

-Si entre amigos somos nosotros mismo en sí y en esos sitios nos comportamos debido a la etiqueta-sonríe- ¿Qué no lo sabías?- comento Mana.

-No, no es eso…solo que bueno creo que mi familia es más espontanea-sonriendo se rasco la mejilla apenada.

-Ya veo por eso eres tan sencilla y sincera eso me gusta – dijo Mana abrazándola por un brazo

-jeje gracias Jane- siento irrumpidas.

-Anzu tengo hambre y no compre nada por los sándwiches que preparaste para traer dame uno!-suplica su hermano con reproche.

Cuatro pares de ojos miran directamente a Anzu muy sorprendido, dejando a una castaña con un ligero escalofrio y sumamente avergonzada, por las miradas de sus amigos, no pensaba decir lo de la comida, pero no le quedo otra, abrió y saca uno de su bolso dándoselo al rubio.

-Aquí tienes Einar, eres un glotón- sonríe despeinándolo un poco con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Lo cual a la escena un par de ojos violáceos la mira intensamente con una suave sonrisa en los labios decide hablar.

-Si has preparado comida para nosotros –hizo pausa viendo como Mai dejaba de pelear con él por la cámara- presidenta ¿no creen que deberíamos probarlos?- mirando a Anzu nuevamente con un poco de diversión bien disimulada.

-¡Oh! claro que ¡sí! – Salto Mana, para alivio de la castaña que si seguía viendo aquellos ojos iba desfallecer- Jamás nos habías dicho que ¡cocinabas! Nos superas en muchas cosas Anzu- la elogio con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Yo quiero probarlos! – soltó Yugi, le encantaba la comida casera.

-Está bien, traje suficientes….me levante temprano para hacerlos- desvía la mirada avergonzada, solo saca los 5 restantes y los sirve a ellos y a ella- bueno espero que les guste – comento sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

Todos comieron en un agradable silencio degustando el sándwich tomaron sus bebidas y al poco rato se escucho una voz.

-¡Delicioso! Ni mi nana prepara algo tan rico y eso que siempre eh adorado su ¡comida! –Sonrió - Anzu, Si antes te ¡admiraba! Ahora lo hago más-

-Mana…geez, me avergüenzas no es para tanto…cocinar es algo que tú decides si aprender o no…y a mí me gusta…- bajo la mirada agradecida de las palabras de su amiga pero sin duda muy avergonzada.

-Toda la comida preparada por mi hermana es toda una delicia, tener alguien que cocine también en casa hace difícil degustar otras comidas mas las de un internado- suspira.

-Hay Einar como siempre un pequeño glotón- abrazándolo.

-Es grato ver cuando dos hermanos se la llevan tan bien…-mirando fijamente a Anzu sintiéndose extraño de esa puntada de celos al ver a Einar en sus brazos- gracias por la comida Anzu estuvo deliciosa- le dedico una leve sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de la castaña doliera cálidamente.

- N-no hay de que- desvió la mirada aun muy avergonzada de aquellos ojos que la hacían perderse si los miraba mucho- en la casa de playa puedo ayudar en la cocina, si gustan no me importa hacerlo- susurro y sonrió por el gesto de 3 rostros de sorpresa- no me vean así… de verdad no me importa –susurro-

-Entonces te ayudare, también se cocinar aparte del servicio, claro que no tendría que hacerlos todo el tiempo- comento la rubia sonriendo dio un codazo disimulado a su primo que la miro de reojo.

-Oh bueno está bien- un poco sorprendida por su ofrecimiento.

-Bueno, no se ustedes, pero nos despejamos las piernas comimos, el auto ya reposo ¿nos vamos? Ya quiero sentir el agua en mi piel- dijo una alegre morena.

-Está bien Mana ya vámonos chicos, - colocándose los lentes nuevamente.

Todos volvieron a ocupar sus puestos en el auto volviendo a la carretera principal después de un largo trayecto de una hora más llegan a un hermoso lugar, privado, era como una pequeña villa playera a lo largo del extenso terreno, se veía agradable y silenciosa un buen lugar para descansar pensando los hermanos Mazaki, se veian personas paseando y jugando por la playa o frente sus casas, algunas saludaron a Atem, pero este no se detuvo, hasta llegar al final de aquellas casas había una más grande de colores crema igualmente de dos pisos con una inmensa terraza con vistas directo al mar casi todos quedaron maravillados al entrar por la verja eléctrica y estacionarse, el primero en bajar fue obviamente Atem, que inmediatamente vio a él servicio acercarse, le dio un par de indicaciones todos asintieron y se llevaron el equipaje de cada uno.

-Bienvenidos a Villa Paradise, es el lugar de escape de mi familia espero que se sientan en su casa- comento Yugi bajando del auto antes que los demás.

-Atem esto es muy hermoso- comento una emocionada Mana, al ver el lugar, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, mientras bajaba del auto con su ayuda, pero al hacerlo tropieza cayendo en el pecho del tricolor, sonrojándose de sobre manera, alzo la vista apenada- etto… y-yo lo siento…-susurro-

-No importa… ¿estás bien? –pregunto en su habitual tono sujetándola de la cintura ocultando la pequeña sorpresa que se llevo.

-S-si estoy bien, gracias – sonrió aun sonrojada, estuvo a punto de acercarse más si no es que escucha un carraspeo se soltó de golpe bajando la mirada y muy nerviosa- ee… b-bueno y-yo quiero saber cuál será mi habitación.

Una mujer de unos 30 años de pelo negro y piel bronceada se acerco a la joven, y sonrió.

-Sígame por favor le diré donde es, cuando me haya señalado de su equipaje señorita- hablo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

-oh, Gracias –se giro a todos al verlos fuera- me adelantare los veo para salir a la playa –sonrió y se fue con aquella señora.

-Mana nunca cambiara…- murmuro Mai al verla partir, se giro hacia Anzu – yo igual iré a mi habitación, Yugi muéstrale la suya a Einar y tu Atem –entrecerró los ojos- se un buen anfitrión con nuestra presidenta –sonrió al ver la mirada de su primo – nos vemos en la puerta en media hora para ir a darnos un buen baño de playa –guiño el ojo y se desapareció.

Ambos se quedaron en un extraño silencio, viendo como Yugi y Einar se excusaban y desaparecían de su vista. El silencio era extraño no incomodo solo pensar esas nuevas sensaciones los hacía sentir raros los roces extraños las miradas fortuitas, Anzu avanzo unos cuantos pasos acercándose al tricolor nerviosa.

-Y bien ¿Dónde dormiré todos estos días? Moto-kun –sonrió

-Claro, sígueme –dijo en su natural tono, lanzo juramentos mentalmente por quedarse viéndola como un idiota al notar las intensiones de Mai de dejarlos solos, suspiro frustrado, no caería en sus juegos, tomo la maleta ajena y la suya.

La castaña se mantenía unos 3 pasos detrás del ojivioleta observando el lugar, estaba realmente sorprendida, todo era de colores cremas o una gran gama del color marrón del más oscuro hasta el más claro, la decoración era fresca y moderna te daba un ambiente agradable, pero era enorme, supuso que la casa que vio en la ciudad debía ser mucho más ostentosa que esta. Su mirada se paseo por las habitaciones en las que pasaban cerca escuchando que era cada una por parte del anfitrión, tenia curiosidad de verlas pero mejor no se arriesgaba, subió las escaleras y se impresiono ver tantas habitaciones eran en total 10 habitaciones, escucho que cada una tenía un sistema de comunicación con el servicio y su baño privado.

Lo siguió por el pasillo hasta detenerse casi al finaldonde lanzo su mirada al frente viendo la gran terraza y a lo lejos el mar, se veía hermoso y el sonido era tranquilizador, pero tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza desde que hablo con Mai y más cuando se sintió muy incómoda al ver a Mana en los brazos de Atem ¿Por qué la molestaba? No tenía sentido, suspiro frustrada.

-¿Me estas escuchando Anzu? –dijo al verla ausente, suspiro y le toco un hombro viendo como ella daba un respingo y suspiro- ¿estás bien?

-Ah, ah sí, si lo ¡siento! –noto su mirada preocupada molesta consigo misma por perderse tan tontamente en el mar, buscaba una excusa creíble para su actitud- sí, estoy bien , no pasa nada me entretuve viendo el océano –sonrió.

-De acuerdo –dijo sin más un poco extraño por su actitud abrió la puerta dejando que ella entrara y después el.

Anzu se quedo maravillada de la habitación, era en colores azul celeste muy claro, obviamente una habitación bastante grande, podría jurar que era del mismo tamaño que la sala de su casa, observo un gran closet de puertas de madera con flores talladas que era muy hermoso a la vista, luego un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo en el lado derecho de la habitación y a unos pocos pasos un gran balcón con puertas de vidrio y unas cortinas blancas semi-transparentes en el otro extremo casi centro se encontraba un pequeño juego de muebles y una mesa todos de color blanco, vio una puerta al final a la izquierda supuso que era el baño, luego fijo su mirada en la cama que estaba en el otro extremo a la puerta del baño, era una enorme cama de dos plazas, con un dosel celeste adornándola, la cama vestia sabanas de seda blanca y muchas almohadas, en ambos extremos de la cama unas mesitas con lámparas, se quedo maravillada, era una hermosa habitación y solo para ella se sentía extraña.

Al girarse se encontró con un par de serios pero profundos ojos color violeta que la observaban ella, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Veo que te gusta –la chica asintió- bien de dejo aquí la maleta, instálate como gustes, dentro del closet hay un televisor incrustado a la pared para que no te aburras, el baño es ese –lo señalo aun que era obvio- en el teléfono marca la línea dos, para llamar al servicio, mi habitación está al frente de la tuya, de tu lado derecho duerme Mai y el izquierdo tu hermano- ella asintió el suspiro- bueno me retiro nos vemos en media hora en la sala. – finalizo.

-Sí, gracias por todo Moto-kun –sonrió y vio como el fruncía levemente el ceño eso la extraño ¿dijo algo malo?.

-No me digas Moto-kun…somos a-amigos –le costó decir eso- ¿no? Puedes tutearme no seas tonta presidenta –dijo dejando una desconcertada Anzu.

-Bueno si en esa estamos, tu no me dirás "presidenta" fuera del colegio…me has llamado por mi nombre varias veces…-desvió la mirada- es agradable..-susurro y lo miro- ¿trato?- extendió su mano.

Vio como el chico se lo pensó pero hizo algo que jamás imagino, sonrió de medio lado que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, y sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco ¿Cómo carajos era tan guapo con esa sonrisa? Negó esos pensamientos estaba mal pero si se veía condenadamente sexy sonriendo de la forma, el chico tomo su mano y sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron los violáceos ajenos, perdiéndose en ellos, el choque eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo era igual o incluso más fuerte que los simples roces que tuvo hace un par de horas, no fueron su imaginación ¿Qué rayos pasaba? No podía, no podía interesarse de él de esa manera, no por Mana ni tampoco porque ella jamás sería aceptada en su familia.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un dolor la embargara en su estomago, pero quiso ignorarlo, debía seguir pensando que eran locuras suyas, lo que no sabía es que cierto tricolor sintió los mismos choques eléctricos que ella, pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que no se habían soltado, la castaña carraspeo incomoda y se soltó suavemente.

-Bien, tenemos un trato, hasta el rato Mo…digo Atem –susurro apenada.

-Hasta más tarde Anzu – susurro y la miro un segundo más saliendo de la habitación trancando la puerta al mismo tiempo, el joven camino hacia la suya y se tiro en la cama, su habitación estaba en penumbras, observo su mano confundido- ¿Qué estoy comenzando a sentir por ti Anzu? –Negó- esto es estúpido vine aquí con un propósito… -susurro- no me desviare…sé que es lo correcto aun que Mai no lo vea así…Yugi se que –suspiro- a él debo liberarlo de esto…-sentencio.

Cierta castaña en la habitación del frente yacía sentada en su cama y miro hacia el balcón con una mano en el corazón.

-¿Por qué late tan rápido?... y-yo no pertenezco a este mundo… -susurro sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al recordar todo lo sucedido.

**Continuara….**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno, bueno aquí acaba por ahora, lei sus reviews y me hacen muy feliz enserio me animan a continuar, también aquellos que se pasan y no comentan, les agradezco, espero que les haya gustado como ven aquí ya se va sabiendo un poco mas de nuestro querido faraón pero aquí vienen mis dudas. **

**¿Quieren que deje a Duke, o lo cambie por otro personaje? Me lo plantee y no se si cuadre mucho con Anzu pero me gustaría saber que opinan, **

**Acerca de sus respuestas sobre mi antigua pregunta tranquilas que ya vendrá mucho mas de Atem, ya pasamos la parte aburrida de la historia por así decirlo… mm ¿quieren que sea larga bien desarrollada o algo corto y rápido? **

**Bueno con respecto a lo que comento una niña por ahí si habrá lemon, pero shh! Solo esperen xD, bueno prometo no tardarme tanto esta vez, la semana que vienen empiezo clases así que si me tardo de mas con el capitulo 7 ya saben, ya ahora si me despido los quiero mucho recuerden dejan Reviews si quieren más de Yami/Atem . xD**

**Ja ne~ **

**PD: bienvenida Princces-Zelda nwn casi lo olvido! **

**Reviews?**


End file.
